Kung Fu Panda: Legend Of The Dragon Rider
by thundra501
Summary: What happens when Master Shifu's former student returns to Jade Palace? Will Po be able to tell Tigress how he feels before the war of ages begins? What happens when the former student turns out to be Tigress long lost sister?
1. Reunion and Trouble

It was the small things that you miss the most, but at that moment the only thing or rather person I miss is Tigress. Master Shifu had sent me on a solo mission, and at the moment everywhere I went I was reminded of Tigress. It is almost as if Tigress was right there by my side doing the mission with me, and at the time I was beginning to suspect that this mission is more than just getting rid of bandits near the valley. When Master Shifu told me about the mission I thought that it was just a simple bandit problem. He had said that bandits were reported to be spotted near the Valley of Peace and told me to spy on them to see what they wanted from the Valley of Peace.

I had been training on a better stealth mode ever since the whole Lord Shen taking over the world happened. I had improved but it was nowhere near as good as it should be. Yet Master Shifu believed that I could gather the information without getting caught. Once I got to the bandits campsite, I simply thought they wanted pass through the Valley of Peace to go somewhere else. Turns out I was wrong, really wrong. When I got to the location of the problem I saw this group of what looked like gorilla bandits torturing what appeared to be a female tiger mixed with a lion. Right when I was about to use my awesome kung fu to save her, I see this old tiger going up to her with a whip. At first I thought that I could take him but when I see that the end of the whip had spikes I crouched and stayed hidden.

**Female Tiger's POV**

I can't believe the mess I had gotten myself into. One minute I am taunting the worthless vermin, the next I am tied up to a post in front of **_him_**. The leader of the vermin scout, Iron Fang, was not thrilled with me stopping his lot from getting to the Valley of Peace as if I even cared about what he thought. I didn't know what he wanted from me, but the only thing I did know was he wasn't going to get his paws on it. I had left so much behind in the Valley of Peace that constantly made me put on my mask, and I am now trying in vain to get out of these chains. While the gorillas were busy trying to get me to tell them all I knew about the Valley of Peace, I was busy picking the lock of the chains with my claw.

It wasn't until I hear a growl that I got a closer look at Iron Fang. He was an old male tiger, and by the looks of it looked vaguely familiar. I knew he was trying to scare me with the spiked whip, but I simply could not for the life of me pin a name on this punk. I knew him from somewhere and wherever that place was it wasn't a fond memory for him. I shake my head to rid these vague images knowing that distractions can get me killed at this point. I glare at him and stood as tall as I could being tied to post, and tried to remember my adoptive father.

My adoptive father hardly had any faith in my abilities considering that I showed talent much too early to even be believable. He always pushed me emotionally wise to be strong, or at least that is what I always had hoped he was doing. He always said I was never emotionally strong enough to be a master simply because I always fought with my heart rather than my head. Somehow I always saw truth in his words, because when you have to fight someone you cared for it hurts you rather than the said opponent. I don't know why but something felt right when I took off after that double-crosser, Cheng. It was almost as if my father wanted me to defend everyone else rather than the Valley of Peace. Before I could go deeper in my thoughts I hear:

"So are you going to talk, or do we have to force you?" Iron Fang say before cracking the whip

"Sorry Iron Fang, but I have no idea what you are talking about. After all, I am Ai Laterose the Duelist. It simply makes no sense to hold me captive when I have nothing that interests you." I reply smirking at how easy it was to fool his men

"Look here brat either you tell me how to get to the Valley of Peace or you die." Iron Fang replies in a low tone just to scare me

"Iron Fang are you lost or are you just naturally bad at reading maps?" I reply with a cocky smirk on my face

**"I AM NOT LOST!"** Iron Fang shouts before he cracks the whip on my face

"That the best you got Whiskers?" I reply masking the pain in my jaw very well

"You insolent brat, have you no idea how strong I am?" He replies cracking the whip on my face with every word in the old left right pattern

"You call this strength, Whiskers? I think its cowardice, striking someone who is in bondage. Besides I don't have a clue on where the said valley lies, they have never asked for my assistance so I tend to forget the route." I reply lying through my teeth

"LIES, you do know where it is but you refuse to tell me. Now you must die!" He replies trying to sound tough

"Hate to break to you, princess but your knights don't seem to agree." I reply enraging him even further than I had the first time

"You are still insulting me, you insolent brat? Have you ever learned to show respect to a general of a grand army?" He replies punctuating each word with a very strong punch

"Show me a general and a grand army then, Whiskers. Since all I see here is an old hag commanding a bunch of morons." I reply yet again enraging him even further

**Po's POV**

This girl had a lot guts to talk to the leader like that, and she wasn't even showing any signs of pain and fear. I now knew that this army was supposed to be a threat to the Valley of Peace, but I couldn't make move until I brought her to the Jade Palace. After all I save lives, and hers was no different than anyone else. This leader really wanted to find the Valley of Peace but what I wanted to know was the reason behind it. I carefully examine the area and notice that she wore a red bandanna with a dragon symbol on it, a vest much like Tigress' only it had a blue dragon as its design, and similar training pants that Tigress wore. Now that I think about she did look like Tigress the only difference is the head fur which looked like a lion's mane but it only covered one eye. Could she be Tigress' long lost sister?

"You insolent child, I will be supreme ruler of this land. Not even the dragon warrior can stop me." I hear the leader say before he laughs like a psycho

"Hate to burst your bubble Iron Fang, but the only supreme ruler you will ever be is supreme ruler of the idiots. Have you not heard of Lord Shen's attempt at going for ruling the world? He failed and he actually had an army and plan worthy of a challenge compared to yours." The prisoner replies making me admire her courage

"My army is ten times better than his. Mine actually knows kung fu, his didn't." Iron Fang replies sounding a spoil kid to me

"If they know kung fu, then the Furious Five are nothing but a bunch of kids, Whiskers." She replies laughing

The leader got so mad that he stormed off, and told the gorillas that she is not to be fed for three days. The gorillas decided to go off and eat right in front of her trying to make her cry only to get the surprise of their life. She managed to get herself loose, and fought the gorillas with all she had but she was getting outnumbered so I jumped in to help her. We fought our way out and before we ran out she says:

**"LONG LIVE THE LATEROSE PRIDE!"** before she used a smoke bomb to help us get away

**Normal POV**

It had only been mere moments after the escape that Po couldn't help but stare at her a few times in amazement. She looked no older than Tigress, and the resemblance was uncanny. He wanted to ask her who she was and what the bandits wanted with seeing as how he could hardly hear the words exchanged between the leader and her. Po felt that if she really was Tigress' own flesh and blood then he had truly brought Tigress peace, but he didn't want to assume anything just yet. She did look a lot like Tigress but some questions ran through his head like if she knew her long lost sister was alive and did she even care.

Ai however did know of the route to the Valley of Peace, and had in fact grown up there under Master Shifu and Grandmaster Oogway. She even knew of her origins and suspected that Master Tigress was indeed her biological sister. She was painfully aware of Po staring but knew not of his name. She felt that since he had helped her and had not done anything to harm her that the staring would be allowed. She snuck a few glances at him and noticed that one of the bandits had managed to give him a minor gash wound on his left arm and right leg. Knowing what would happen if it were not treated and the actual distance to the Jade Palace, she asked:

"How much further to the nearest village, kind warrior?" to strike up a conversation and to distract him from any pain he might be feeling

"We are almost there. Let's keep moving don't want those bandits to feel the thunder just yet." He replied with his normal happy tone

"Understandable. I would like to know the name of the comrade who came to aid my escape if you don't mind." She replies in her normal seriousness

"Po Ping also known as the Dragon Warrior." He replies in his heroic tone

"So you are the infamous Dragon Warrior, I am honored. My name is Ai Laterose commonly known as Laterose the Duelist, and Princess Ai Laterose of Noonvale." Ai replied in a calm manner and bowing in respect of his title

"Wow a princess that can fight, awesome!" he replies in fan boyish sort of way

"I prefer if you don't address me by that title. I lost my family because of it." She replies in a calm and sad tone

"Sorry for bringing it up." He apologizes knowing the pain of losing one's family

"No need for that Dragon Warrior, I came to terms with what had happen. Now all I desire is to find out if my family had somehow survived, or passed on. Also to reunite my family once more, just like my parents had always wanted." She replies in an appreciative and determined tone

"That is so cool! So, what did those bandits want with you?" he ask curious as to how she got in that mess

"To know how to get to the Valley of Peace. Honestly, you have your work cut out for you." She replies chuckling at the very thought

"Wait you are not shocked?" he ask surprise that she had believe he was the Dragon Warrior

"I have seen and heard of weirder things than a panda being the greatest warrior of all time. So no I am not shocked, but I am amazed and curious. If it is alright with you, I would like to spar with you when you are at your best and when the leader of the idiots is stopped." She replies with a smirk

"No I wouldn't mind Ai. So any luck finding your family?" he ask filled with wonder

"So far I only know that my siblings are alive and well. However they are spread out to different lands." She replies grateful that he asked

They had managed to arrive to the Valley of Peace and noticed that the sun was setting. Po thought the recon would only take a few hours but he had managed to make a new friend who might actually be Tigress' sister. He was currently asking her if she had seen the valley before only to find out that she vaguely remembered the Valley because of her travels. She then notices that the citizens weren't looking at the Dragon Warrior but at her. Of course she wasn't a pure tiger, but it made her feel at peace for some strange reason. She saw the Jade Palace and felt her heart swell with longing and joy to be so close to her adoptive father and yet sad because they weren't as close as a father and daughter should be.

Once they had reached the steps of the Jade Palace, Po was once again asking Ai everything and anything she knew of the Jade Palace. She found it somewhat assuming that her plan to distract him from any physical pain didn't really need much work, however she did find the questions he ask somewhat annoying. She put up with it for several reasons, one he had helped her escape from the morons, two he had brought to the Jade Palace, and three he had only shown compassion and understanding towards her. When they had finally reached the top of the steps, she saw Master Shifu and the Furious Five standing there ready to take off to look for Po.

"Hello, Grandmaster Shifu. I am almost certain you don't remember me but I must say the title suits you well. Training the greatest warriors in the world is quite an honor if I do say so for myself." Ai replies with a smirk on her face

"It is a relief to see you are at least alive and well Ai. I would like for you to meet your foster sister Tigress." Master Shifu replies calm and relieved

"It's a tremendous honor to finally meet you Tigress. If you wish I shall address you by your title until we get to know one another much better. I simply desire to train once more to help eliminate the threat that looms over the world, more potent than what the Dragon Warrior had witnessed himself." Ai replies bowing in respect

"No need for that Ai I simply want my sister to treat me like her sister. As to the threat you have mentioned, may we know what is the said threat is?" Tigress replies placing both paws on Ai's shoulders with a confident smirk

"The threat is the assassin of my biological parents and his army of mind controlled soldiers." Ai replies before hugging Tigress "In fact the demented freak nearly killed me before the Dragon Warrior found me." She adds hugging Tigress even tighter

"Do you have a name on this assassin?" Tigress ask masking her vicious anger

"He calls himself Abaddon the Terrible. I only know that he is a white lion with a crazy obsession for you, and he doesn't enjoy it when folks like me easily escape his grasp. Tigress if there is anything I even know about fighting him is that using your wit is your best and **_only_** option in the entire fight. He also rarely fights fair and when he does it is not an easy fight." Ai replies breaking the hug and trying rid the brutal memories of the last fight she had

"Hearing those words from you Ai means that he might be worse the Lord Shen." Master Shifu replies before he turns to the palace "Let us speak inside the Jade Palace." He adds going into the Palace grounds

Once they had entered the Jade Palace Po had fallen to the ground in exhaustion causing a huge wave of concern. Ai had managed when Po was asking her about what she knew of the Jade Palace to wrap a cloth on his wounded leg and arm. Master Shifu had noticed this and looked at Ai like she had stolen a cookie from the cookie jar. Tigress had noticed the bandages and Master Shifu's look knowing that if her father gave the look it meant that her sister had done something extremely sneaky and risky. She gave a look that literally showed her pride in Ai's handiwork.

"Oh come on, baba like he would honestly let me bandage his arm and leg after he helped me escape." Ai said noticing the look

"You mean to tell me that he is not even aware of the bandages?" Master Shifu asked amazed

"At the moment, no. However he seems to suspect that I have been here before despite me ever mentioning it." She replies amazing the Furious Five

"When did you develop the skill?" Tigress asked amazed

"Don't remember when but it was how I got the dreaded nickname _Kitty Softpaws_." She replied shuddering at the name

"Oh yeah she is definitely your sister." Mantis commented earning a smack from Viper

"Shut up, Mantis." Tigress replied flicking her tail in annoyance

Master Shifu had checked to see if the bandages were properly placed considering the risky stunt his adoptive daughter pulled. He had to admit the nickname however unpleasant it may be for him and her was very fitting for her. In fact even when she training here at the Palace, her knack for causing extreme harm with very little effort had always impressed him. He would often laugh at how Tai Lung couldn't even notice the true force of the attack until it was too late, but now that Po had received treatment for his wounds without even noticing just proved one thing to him. She had been training and by the looks of things this wasn't her only skill.

"Impressive work though. I assume you did this while he was walking." Master Shifu replies ignoring Mantis at the moment

"I had to because he was so determined to get me here that he didn't even notice the wounds themselves." Ai replies shocking everyone

"That means you got into some serious trouble then. Po hardly ever leaves a wound unnoticed." Tigress comments causing everyone to agree

"It wasn't really that big of a deal. After I had gone after someone who had betrayed Master Shifu long ago, I had discovered things that got me thinking. I found that the double-crosser was working for Abaddon the Terrible, and that he was truly responsible for my biological parents' murder. I also found that I have three biological siblings who have no idea of the said event, but no names to trace them. The bandits that Master Po had found holding me captive are involved in this as well. Their leader Iron Fang is none than the backstabbing Saber tooth Tiger, Chao Fang." Ai replies trying to keep her feral temper at bay

"Ai, something tells me that you haven't been chasing Chao all this time." Master Shifu comments knowing her better than that

"Let's just say that my biological sister may be closer than you think." She replies before going to the Training Room

For the rest of the day Ai had been training, and it wasn't the training Tigress did it was much harsher. She had found the cuffs that she had learned to use as a cub by Master Shifu which weighed around 30 pounds each, and wore them during her sword training. Everyone else waited until Po woke up to see her in action, and they were shocked except Master Shifu. She was so focused on her training that she wasn't even aware that everyone else was there. She then started to sing:

_"Yeah Yeaaahhhh_

_Hey Yeah_

_Got myself a notion_

_One I'll know that you'll understand_

_Set the world in motion_

_By reaching out for each other's hand_

_Maybe we'll discover_

_What we should've known all along (Yeah)_

_One way or another_

_Together is where we both belong"_

While Ai was singing, she was moving the sword to the rhythm of the song. It looked like she was dancing a very dangerous dance but she was fighting to the songs beat as if it another opponent. She kept the sword in a slow motion until she suddenly started feeling the rhythm getting faster as the song picked up its tempo.

_"If we listen to each other's hearts (Oh Yeah)_

_We'll find that we're never too far apart_

_And maybe love is the reason why,_

_For the first time ever we're seeing it eye to eye"_

This time instead of basic parries and thrusts, Ai did some more advance moves and twirled the blade around. She wasn't even aware of the fact that everyone was staring let alone the gasps they made when she did somersault and thrust the sword down on the imaginary opponent, or the constant and frequent use of the word "awesome".

_"If a wall should come between us_

_Too high to climb too hard to break through_

_I know that love will lead us_

_And find a way to bring me to you_

_So don't be in a hurry_

_Think before you count us out (Ooh)_

_You don't have to worry_

_I won't ever let you down (nothing's gonna stop us now)"_

Ai was constantly slashing the blade through the air like she was in a vicious fight and the song served as the background music. Tigress could not believe what she saw this is her adoptive sister and was extremely skillful at the blade and at music. The need for weights confused her though seeing as how Master Shifu never made her wear those while she trained. She stared in awe at how fast her sister was and really wanted to cheer but what Ai did next was breathtaking.

_"If we listen to each other's hearts_

_We'll find that we're never too far apart_

_And maybe love is the reason why, (Oh Yeah)_

_For the first time ever we're seeing it eye to eye_

_Yes we are_

_Seeing it eye to eye (Yeaaahhhh)_

_I think we're seeing it eye to eye"_

Ai had practically danced with the sword by twirling the blade with her leg! Tigress and the others practically stood there in shock even Master Shifu's jaw dropped at the stunt. Ai was now using her leg to control the blade while did a few beats and parries with a spare dagger as if another imaginary opponent had joined in the battle. Po could not even say how awesome the whole thing was but his expression said it all, she was just as dangerous as Tigress possibly even more deadly. Tigress could not help but gasp along with the others, this was her foster sister and yet she possessed the same traits in training.

_"If you're ever lonely, stop!_

_You don't have to be_

_After all this slowly_

_I'll be there for just you and me_

_Take a look inside and see (Yeaaahhh)"_

Ai then throws the dagger in the air and kicks the sword up in a swift motion. The blades flew right up in the air while she did some kung fu moves amazing everyone around her. Master Shifu could not believe this Ai, the very student who he had trained until she physically could not even move, had shown skill far superior to all his students combined. She was even showing that Tai Lung had hardly trained at the intensity that Tigress had and he had defeated the Furious Five!

_"If we listen to each other's heart_

_We'll find that we're never too far apart_

_And maybe love is the reason why,_

_For the first time ever we're seeing it eye to eye"_

At this point she caught the dagger in middle of a roundhouse kick and sword in middle of a punch. If she had been actually fighting opponents she would have surely killed them at the very moment. She then resumed to thrusts and parries as if she had never done those things in the first place. Tigress knew one thing for sure, her sister won't need to protection or training like Po surely did or like she even requested. Tigress could not believe how deep into her training Ai truly was at the moment, she could not get that deep into her own training.

_If we listen to each other's hearts_

_We'll find that we're never too far apart_

_And maybe love is the reason why,_

_For the first time ever we're seeing it eye to eye_

_Seeing it eye to eye_

_Seeing it eye to eye baby_

_For the first time_

_For the first time_

_Eye to eye_

_Seeing it baby_

_Yeaaaahhhhh_

_For the first time_

_Yeaaahh_

_Yeaahhh baby_

_Seeing it baby_

_Eye to eye_

_Yeah_

_Eye to eye_

_Eye to eye_

_Eye to eye_

_Eye to Eeeeeyyyyyyyyeeeeeee (Yyyeeeaaaahhhh)"_

Ai had finished the song for her sword training and toss the blade and dagger at the wall of the room with such speed that it was deadly. She then took the bandanna off and stretched her arms and legs a bit. Before she tore through the obstacle course with such speed that not even Mantis could beat and strength that made Tai Lung look like a wimp. When she finished that she finally noticed the others and was embarrassed that she had been watched.

"Uh how long have you guys been standing there?" she asks trying to regain her confidence

"Long enough and I must say that was pretty hardcore." Tigress replies using Po's word smirking

"Hehe I kinda had been training with different styles. That was the Dragon Rider style of the Dragon styles." She replies rubbing her right arm and looking straight at Tigress while biting her lower lip

"Really, that is so awesome! Is there a Dragon Warrior style?" Po asks getting fan boyish again

"Well there is but I haven't been able to master it let alone understand it." Ai replies slowly regaining her normal confidence

"What do you mean Ai?" Master Shifu asks deeply concerned

"What I mean is that the Dragon scrolls are only understood by the one choosen for the job. The Dragon Rider is the defender of all no matter whom they are, the Dragon Tamer is the one to ensure that things happen as the stars foretold, and the Dragon Warrior is the one who understands all and never **ever **judge anyone by anything except their heart." Ai replies causing everyone to stare at Po in amazement

"So how are the Dragon Rider and Dragon Tamer chosen?" Po asks very curious as to how it is to be done now

"The Dragon Rider has to be someone with no fear, has a wit like no other, fight with such emotion that it is considered reckless and a tongue as sharp as a blade according to legend. The Dragon Tamer must have an extreme interest in the stars, have no fear, and to allow the stars to do what they believe is best according to legend. The Dragon Warrior has to be chosen when the said warrior knows nothing of fighting but desire the knowledge to live a life that the said warrior believes is the happiest they could possibly live, must endure physical and emotional pain that one would not endure, and finally must understand the secret the stars had embedded in the Dragon Scroll." Ai replies shocking everyone again

"How do you know all this?" Master Shifu asks his voice so full of wonder

"Master Oogway often told me the legend and a friend of mine would always retell the legend. Her name is Yu MuRong and she is one of the best archers I know. With her help I had only recently found the legendary Dragon's Mountain and the fabled Lotus Tiger Peek. In fact that is how I know my siblings are alive but the stars wouldn't state names. The only thing the stars allowed me to know is that our fierce courage, determination, discipline, and singing voice is the family trait. Also the stars mentioned that my elder sister, by an hour, is the next in line to rule the Laterose Pride." Ai replies taking a deep breath while standing tall

"Hey Tigress, do you sing?" Po ask with determination in his voice

"You think that I could be her biological sister?" Tigress asks nervous and confused

"You have everything else paws down." Po replies proving a very good point

"Okay how exactly does the singing voice determine anything?" Viper asks confused beyond measure

"It is said that my family has the fairest voice in all the lands yet we ourselves don't see it. Also the singing voice is said to unleash tremendous emotion and fire locked within our very souls. Which confuses me but at the same time it doesn't hurt to try." Ai replies hopeful

"If you say so I sing after we settle the sleeping arrangements." Tigress replies hopeful and nervous

"Fair enough. Po, again I must thank you for aiding me in my escape had you not been there I would have surely been dead due to lack of energy and weapons." Ai replies bowing in respect "Master Shifu, I am currently assuming that my old room near the Sacred Pool of Tears is not in use." She adds causing everyone to be curious

"No it is not but I suggest that you room with Tigress instead. I was extremely harsh when I was training and raising you. I don't think it is fair that my daughter should have to sleep in a room that is more like a cave." He replies stroking Tigress' temper

Tigress was furious at what her **sister** had to put up with from their father when she was there training. Ai was the only sister she even had and the very fact that her room was almost a cave and that he was **_harsher _**with her than he was with Tigress. She took a deep breath knowing that he was being nicer to Ai now and was allowing Ai to stay in her room. She still couldn't help but be extremely upset at the fact that he was harsher to Ai.

"Master Shifu, your training always made me feel that I would never hear you call me your daughter. Baba, your training made me humble and thankful for what I even had. Besides I didn't end up like Tai Lung or Chao, or even Lang. All those guys knew was that Kung Fu was something that gave them the right to do wrong for what they desire. You made me humble, patience, and stronger simply by being harsh with me. Waking me up at day's first hour, making run up and down the steps with these cuff weights and the ankle weights, making do push-ups just to earn my meals, making me do sit-ups to earn my right to sleep for the night, pull-ups to go to festivals, making me punch ironwood trees to earn my meditation rights, making me clean up the entire palace after the boys had finished training just to be able to talk to Master Oogway, making me go through the obstacle course to ensure that it was at the boys' level, making me punch a boulder with my bare paws to make sculptures of the Jade Palace, and making cook dinner for everyone made me the warrior I am now. I am Laterose the Duelist because of you and Master Oogway." Ai replies causing Tigress get even angrier than before

Po thought he was hated before he defeated Tai Lung before he heard what Ai had said. He seriously couldn't even say a single word on what he thought at the moment. Po then saw Tigress visibly shaking in anger that he thought she should be allowed to express, but Master Shifu merely smiled at the blunt facts. He was confused and angry with Master Shifu's actions because she had just said that he had physically drained her and forced her to continue. Tigress wanted to shout and attack him for what he had done to her only sane sibling, but couldn't bring herself to do it.

"So I have but that was my fault. Master Oogway foretold that my daughters would fall in love with males outside of their species and their ranks thus leading to a grand war. I was fearful for your safety by not giving you compassion and mercy and for Tigress for not showing how proud I was." Master Shifu replies confusing the others

"That is cold." Mantis said making Ai laugh

"I saw colder and crueler masters after I left. They made him look like a saint back then." Ai replies causing a wave of calm to wash over the warriors

"So baba prepared you for worse?" Tigress asks beginning to relax

"The way I see it, yes…yes he has." Ai replies calm

"That is severely hardcore." Po comments trying to regain his persona

"If you say so. I started a small resistance just south of where Po found me, so far Yu MuRong, Huan Yu, Min Ling, Wei Ren, Wu Tsen, Zhong Lai, Yong Lin, Chen Won, Li Ling, Qiang Ping, Jian Cheng, and Cheng Xu are the members of the resistance. Seeing as how their families had served my biological parents as soldiers. I could use some Kung Fu masters to train my recruits and students." Ai replies getting the warriors pumped

"We would be happy to help, Ai." Viper replies excited for a new adventure

"Good to hear, but there is one thing I should warn you about." Ai replies regretting her mini training

"What is that Ai?" Master Shifu asks concern

**"AI WHERE DID YOU RUN OFF TO, I WAS WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT YOU HAVE TO TELL YOUR MATE WHERE YOU ARE GOING? I MEAN COME ON I COULDN'T PROTECT YOU IF I DIDN'T KNOW WHERE YOU WERE GOING!"** shouts a male voice causing Ai to shudder in disgust

"The singing gets more than what the family bargains for." Ai replies while hiding behind Tigress

"You have got to be kidding me." Tigress comments before going into a fighting stance

"I wish I was, Tigress. He is a total pervert and a freak, you beating his ass is just going to encourage him." Ai replies shuddering at the thought "Let one of the guys beat him, because he has a thing for women who beat his ass. I learned that the hard way." She added causing Po to get in front of Tigress

A male tiger walked in completely arrogant of where he was and thought he deserved the best. He then saw Ai behind Tigress and Po, and attempted to make a move towards her until he saw Po get into a fighting stance. He narrowed his eyes at the panda and started to laugh maniacally at the very idea of a panda knowing Kung Fu. He would have kept on laughing if it had not been for Master Shifu giving him the beat down of his life. He then looked at Ai only to see her smirking and make that smug pose knowing that she has effectively escaped him.

"You honestly think that this bastard can keep you safe?" he asked pissed

"You watch who you call a bastard, Chang because he might tear you to shreds." Ai taunted using her wit to bait him into a fight

"You honestly think that this old bastard can beat me? Don't make me laugh Ai. You and I both know that females are inferior to males, so why don't do everyone a favor and just accept your fate." Chang replies completely arrogant

Ai placed a paw on Tigress' and Po's shoulder and tells them her plan which causes them to smirk. Her plan was to trick Chang into lunging at her and crash into the obstacle course, but in order to do that she had to bait him into a fight. Master Shifu was painfully aware of Ai was trying to do and decided to lend a helping paw by beating Chang's ass when he attempted to stand. Chang narrowed his eyes at the master while Ai smirked getting her cue.

"If ya want me then come and get me ya filthy scum!" Ai replies standing in front of the course without the cuff weights

Chang took the bait and lunged right at her. Ai somersaulted over him with ease and grace turning around to only see him get his ass handed to him much more than Po had on his first day. Po smiled knowing now that he didn't officially suck worse in the history of sucking on his first day. While the other practically smirked at how the deserving bastard got his just deserts in the obstacle course. When Chang got out of the course he tried to stand up only to fall back down with his tail on fire. Ai shook her head at how easy it is to get rid of him and asked:

"Master Shifu, what level did this bastard now create in Kung Fu?" in a very smug tone

"Level negative 5 is now an actual level." Master Shifu replies putting out the fire in Chang's tail

"Po we are really sorry that we underestimated you. We now know that you weren't the worst choice at the moment." Tigress replies smirking placing a paw on Po's shoulder

"Yeah dude, we are really sorry." Mantis adds jumping on Po's other shoulder

"Get out of here Chang. You are a disgrace to tigers everywhere and to the pride." Ai replies colder than Tigress with her arms folded causing the others to inwardly wince

"Says the bastard child of the throne." Chang comments causing Tigress to growl and unsheathed her claws

"So my mother loves the King of Thieves, at least he had class and honor. Which is much more than what I can say for an arrogant noble." Ai replies causing everyone except Master Shifu and Tigress to wince

"Look bitch I am the best thing to have ever happened to you. So just shut your trap and help me up." Chang replies losing his temper

"Sorry I don't speak arrogant. I am content with being a fighter and Jun gets that." Ai replies causing Chang to lose it

Po beat Chang so bad that he could have been presumed dead. When Chang pushed himself up flashing his claws to Ai Po had lost it. He punched Chang with a hard right throwing him back to the floor, and when Chang got back up Po gave him the hardest roundhouse kick that he could muster tossing Chang right back in the obstacle course. Chang however tried to act like it didn't faze him only to have Po throw him into the courtyard and give him the worse beating of his life. Chang tried to fight back but Po was much stronger than he was and in result ended up flying right out of the Jade Palace.

"Now that is what I call a throw-down show-down." Ai comments smirking

"I'll say." Crane comments agreeing with Ai

"Woah, remind me to never get Po mad." Monkey says causing the others to laugh

"That was awesome." Viper comments

"That was definitely impressive, Po." Master Shifu adds agreeing with students

"You totally showed him whose boss." Mantis adds with a smirk

"That was severely cool." Tigress adds using his words smirking through her mask while thinking _'That was so hot!'_

Later on that night Ai had managed to tell them what she found and the adventures she had. However, Tigress promised that she would sing and Ai really wanted to hear her sing but decided to wait until she was ready. Ai just had that feeling that Tigress was her sister and it wasn't leaving her alone. Viper on the other hand was currently asking Ai how on earth she survived Shifu's training, causing everyone else to grow curious as how she did it. Ai smirk and said that everywhere she went someone always tried to bring her down so she merely assumed at the age of 8 that it was to prepare her for the fights against the forces of evil.

"My resistance isn't much on strength but they have tons of courage. So their bravery makes up for the lack of physical strength when I train them." Ai replies with a proud smile

"We can fix that easily, but what I want to know is what does Abaddon the Terrible want." Master Shifu asks confused

"He wants to rule over the world, but in order to that he has to find the Dragon Scale. It is said to contain the ultimate power of the three dragons. Once he has that there is no stopping him." Ai replies tensing up in anger

"So we just have to get it before he does." Po replies pumping up the warriors except Ai

"That's the problem. The dragon scale is the Dragon Rider's heart and mind." Ai replies causing everyone to be dead silent

"Who is the Dragon Rider?" Po asks proving a good point

"I am the Dragon Rider." Ai replies taking a deep breath

The room was dead silent after that confession on her part. She had hinted out that she was the Dragon Rider but was painfully aware that they oversaw the hint. She sighed knowing that there wasn't much of a choice for her if she were to lead the fight against Abaddon. She looked at the shocked expressions on everyone's faces except Po's.

"Should have seen that, after all your words to Chang were pretty sharp. Also you are mastering the Dragon Rider style and you said so yourself that only warriors for the job can even understand it." Po comments causing Ai to sigh in relief

"Not to mention training was intense. How did you learn to fight with a sword like that?" Viper adds causing to entire group to wonder

"Simple I learned from Master Shifu's training." Ai replies dismissing the shocked expressions with ease

"My training? I don't understand." Master Shifu replies confused

"I learned to adapt to waking up upon day's first hour to the point to where it is the latest time I had arisen from sleep. I would always wake up earlier to witness the late night training sessions between you and Master Oogway, and managed to hear how you were impressed by my determination to simply stay within the Jade Palace grounds. I also manage to see how when you spoke of me it gave you more strength to strike your opponent as if I were the said opponent. Over time my early risings managed to train me within the sword style of Kung Fu by merely observing your training with the Grandmaster." Ai replies shocking everyone except Po "If anyone needs or requests for my assistance I will out training." She adds while finishing up her dinner

"You train for how long exactly?" Po asks amazed

"The time length varies with the current situation. If a threat is approaching I train myself to go without food, water, and rest for a week to increase my stamina and durability. If the threat is a great distance away I train a vicious training for five days straight no rest, and if there is no threat I still train a rigorous training from day's first hour to day's last hour no breaks." Ai replies while cleaning her dish amazing everyone else

Before anyone could even say anything Ai hears a sound of an arrow being fired, and she doesn't hesitate to jump over everyone and redirect the arrow into the wall away from the others. She gets into her fighting stance expecting to see Iron Fang or Chang only to see Pandora with the bow grabbing another arrow. She growls and gets into a protective stance in front of the others knowing who she wanted to aim that arrow at. She then wields her dagger into her fighting style's stance knowing all too well of Pandora's fighting style.

"I thought you were dead Ai. I just wanted to check on the Dragon Warrior's health seeing as he is about to die." Pandora replies with a fake sweet tone

**Po: You have got to be kidding me.**

**Thundra501: Sorry Po but I just can't help myself :)**

**Tigress: Be grateful that you weren't humiliated like Chang was.**

**Po: Yeah that is true.**

**Huan Yu: Thundra501 does not own Kung Fu Panda Charcters they belong to Dreamworks**

**Yu MuRong: Thundra501 does not own the song that belongs to Disney**

**Min Ling: Please click the review button at bottom of screen to tell us what you think**

_**What will Ai do now? What does Pandora really want from Ai? Stay tuned and find out**_


	2. Reunion and Trouble Part 2

Ai knew Pandora was literally up to her old tricks again so she braced herself mentally for the fight. Pandora Vixen thought that she was the best of the best and deserved everything and anything that the world had to offer. As of right now Ai knew Pandora didn't want to assassinate Po she only wanted to scare into mating with her like always. Ai simply stood in her fighting stance and gave Pandora a knowing look that literally said that Ai knew she was lying. Ai took a closer look at Pandora and noticed that she had a lot of knives hidden sleeves. _'Hmm Pandora expected a fight, might as well give her one.'_ Ai thought to herself before showing a confident smirk.

"Well, you know me _Pandy_ I don't go down easy. Now are you here to fight or are you here to find **_another_**_ mate_?" Ai replies emphasizing the words that strikes Pandora's nerve

"Listen here brat, I will have you know that mating is not my goal to finally getting what I deserve. Besides your kind doesn't even know the first thing about romance so I wouldn't waste my valuable time." Pandora replies striking Ai's temper

"Right I forget you have trouble getting a date by the means of simply asking that you threaten to take the male's life if he doesn't cooperate." Ai replies masking her anger knowing what would happen if she blew a fuse

"Oh burn!" Mantis comments causing the warriors to laugh while Ai thought _'Should have known that Mantis would say the wrong thing at the wrong time.'_

Pandora lost her temper at Mantis' comment that she threw five knives that she had hidden in her sleeves. She wore a robe similar to Lord Shen's only it was violet with red flames as its design, and it was her main assassin clothes due to the spacious room. The knives didn't get far seeing that Ai had used her paws to deflect the blades away from Mantis. Of course Ai was painfully aware how temperamental Pandora truly was when something did not go her way, especially when others insult her.

"It seems like I struck a nerve there, _Pandy_. Tell me something though; what benefits you in sneaking into the Jade Palace during my training earlier." Ai comments causing the others to grow confused

"Always the observant one in the pride, and yet so naïve about her **_teacher's_** real thoughts of her. You are so useless and worthless that it is not even funny. Do you honestly think that your parents even cared about you? Master Oogway only took you in out of pity of seeing a orphan cub out on the streets. He never cared about you, Ai and he never will care. Master Shifu downright hated you, and he still hates you even after all you have done." Pandora replies causing the others to tense in anger while Ai didn't even flinch

"You think I am going to believe your lies, Pandora? I know Master Shifu wasn't the most patient with me but he cared enough to prepare me for the likes of you. Master Oogway saw in me what no one else saw in me and always taught me what it meant to know Kung Fu. My parents sacrificed themselves to protect me and my siblings from Abaddon the Terrible. No matter what you say about them, I know the truth and that won't change **ever**." Ai replies stunning everyone

"That is so pathetic thinking that those words are going to help now. I don't see why you even waste your time trying to reunite with your siblings they don't even care about you." Pandora replies trying to break Ai

Tigress couldn't take it anymore and lunged at Pandora with similar ferocity that Ai held in battle. Tigress wouldn't let some vixen talk down to her only sibling like that but what she wasn't aware of was Ai surprised expression. Pandora didn't even see Tigress coming and when she even took notice she was already losing a battle. Tigress gave Pandora the hardest blows and somehow managed to keep her claws sheathed throughout her rage. However Ai notice that Pandora was reaching for one of her hidden daggers and managed to pull Tigress away from Pandora taking the blow herself.

Tigress was thrown a few feet away from Pandora and was about to go for another go when she saw Ai. Pandora was getting up twisting the dagger that she had currently attempted to stab Tigress with in Ai's wound. Yet Ai made no sounds of pain and against her better judgment she gave Pandora a hard right jab pushing her back a few feet back and opening her wound a lot more than before. Ai ignores the pain of the wound and gets into her fighting knowing that Pandora is going to attempt to kill Tigress for the attack. Tigress wanted to kill Pandora at the moment and was going to launch another attack when she heard:

"Don't give her what she wants Master Tigress. This is my fight and I am going to finish it." Ai say masking her pain while thinking _'Over my dead body is Pandora getting her paws on Tigress. She wants to fight rough well it is time to get tough'_

"That is so touching that it almost made me feel. I already wounded you and by the looks of it I did a good job." Pandora replies getting ready to throw the blood stain dagger "Any last words, Ai?" she adds laughing at Ai

"Yeah, I got three words for you, Pandora. **_Game Over Vixen!_**" Ai replies kicking up a stick

Ai deflects Pandora's blood stained dagger with the stick and give her the hardest roundhouse kick ever. Once Pandora was a good distant away Ai lunged at her with ferocity none of the warriors had seen before she had arrived. She delivered a strong backfist, front kick, and shadow less kick on Pandora with the vicious intent of severely injuring Pandora. She then used her style which was a combination of Dragon, Tiger, and Eagle styles in Kung Fu. Once she was done with Pandora she drags her off to the courtyard using her claws and throws over the wall of the Jade Palace and down the steps.

**"DON'T EVEN DARE COME BACK HERE AGAIN OR I'LL TEAR YA TO SHREDS!"** Ai shouts at Pandora before going back in the Palace

Once Ai walks into the kitchen, she passes out for the loss of blood. Before she could hit the floor Tigress caught her and flips her over to examine the wound. Tigress was shaking with rage and guilt because Ai could have been killed due to her recklessness. Po didn't even hesitate to get the first aid kit, and started on treating the wound until he found something that shocked him. He looks to Tigress with a solemn look on his face and said:

"It is not an easy wound to patch but this isn't the only wound." Causing Tigress to worry

"What do you mean Po?" Tigress asks deeply concern for Ai's well-being

"Looks like Ai had sustained more damage with the bandits I found her fighting earlier than she let on. She should be fine but must be on bed rest for a while until she fully heals." Po replies while bandaging the wound

"It would seem that this threat isn't just Abaddon's gang, but every enemy Ai has made in the course of her life. We must train up to Ai's level of Kung Fu if we are to even remotely survive the fight. I only hope that her resistant fighters have been trained to endure maximum pain." Master Shifu adds silently hoping that Ai would be fine

"We have but the question is are you emotionally capable of training us in the form?" replied a female voice

"Who's there?" Tigress replies jumping into her fighting stance in an instant

"The name is Tsen, Wu Tsen. This is my comrade in arms Wei Ren and we are here to train under Grandmaster Shifu and to deliver a message to the Dragon Warrior." A lynx replies stepping out of the shadows with a young red vixen in a cool confident tone

"You can relax on the stance, Master Tigress we simply wish to train so that the resistance has a chance." The vixens adds raising her paws in surrenders as a means of showing no ill will

"The rest of our fighters are out guarding the Palace from any pursuers we may have attracted in our haste." Wu Tsen replies as if it were a mere fact

"Uh did I teach Pandora a lesson?" Ai replies coming too after Po finished bandaging her wound

"If by teaching a lesson you throw her halfway across China in a bloody heap, then yes….yes you did." Wei Ren replies with a cocky smirk on her features

"How long are we supposed to wait, Wu? I'm starving over here!" replies a male voice

"Shut up Qiang, you are always hungry." Wei replies causing everyone to laugh

"So can we come in now?" replies a female voice curious

"Yes you come in now." Wu replies shaking her head in amusement

"Awesome we get to eat now." Replies another male voice

"Not you too, Jian. It's bad enough having to hear Qiang complain every ten minutes if we are going to eat, I don't want to hear it from you." Wu replies face palming at the immature behavior

A male Panda walked into the room with a male cat dressed in training clothes with the look of mock hurt on their faces. These two were the fun and food loving duo of the entire resistance which humiliated the resistance time and time again. Jian Cheng was a navy blue cat with a lean like appearance not too much muscle but not weak either, Qiang Ping a panda wearing green training pants always used his weight in battle but also uses his words to annoy or make fun of his opponents. They were currently trying to annoy Wu and Wei in form of payback for earlier. Wu had sparred with Jian effectively knocking him on his back in two strikes while Wei had effectively knocked Qiang on his behind for asking _"Are we there, yet?"_ question every five minutes in three strikes.

"Aw why not Wu, I thought you would enjoy to attention." Jian teased completely unaware of the mischievous glint in her blue eyes

Ai smirked upon seeing that look literally waiting for how Wu was going to get him back for that remark while the guys were busy laughing. Wei already knew that Jian was going to be humiliated again and was currently waiting for what Wu had in store for him. Huan Yu was thinking that Jian was going to get his ass handed to him, again seeing as Wu trained every single day with Ai from day's first hour to dusk. All the girls knew one thing, and that was Jian was going to get it for sure.

"Oh if I did than Qiang won't mind going on a strict training regime with no snack breaks for five days straight." Wu replies turning to face Jian in her fighting stance

"Hey, that is so not cool!" Qiang replies with mock anger knowing where Wu was going with this

"Hehe I guess he doesn't then. Besides you can't stand seeing me hurt, my feisty feline." Jian replies attempting to sweet talk Wu out of what she wanted to do

"Doesn't mean I won't check if you can withstand pain in training, _Jian_. I'm sure Laterose the Duelist won't mind giving you a stricter form of training your fighting skills." Wu replies using an innocent student voice causing Jian to gulp in worry

"Of course I wouldn't mind Wu, after all this is my Master's home and he trained the strongest warriors in all of China. Jian could use the boost in training seeing as how he can't manage to keep his guard up in battle." Ai replies joining in the game Wu was playing

"I have been training under General Wei Ren, Commander so there is no need for stricter training." Jian adds literally hoping he had steered clear of Wu's trick

What Jian didn't know was that Wu had managed to form a shadow clone behind him holding a bucket of freezing cold water. Qiang and Wei were currently struggling the most to keep their laughter in knowing that he had fallen right into Wu's trap. Ai was smirking knowing that Jian slacked off his training like Qiang had while she was away and figured that the humiliation waiting for him was punishment enough.

"Really, hmm for some reason I am not buying what you are selling, Jian. That is not good, Jian I trained you to be able to convince your opponent or you might get soaked in defeat." Ai replies while Wu's shadow clone poured the water on him

"Aaaahhh!" Jian shouts as he felt the water on his fur

"That is what you get for slacking off Jian!" Wei comments laughing hard

"Maybe next time you will train instead of trying to flirt with those two felines we met on the trail." Wu replies dismissing the shadow clone on walking up to the soaked feline with a confident smirk on her face

"Dude you got served!" Mantis comments causing everyone to laugh

"Now now guys Jian was just trying to have a little fun." Replies a elder female voice

"Indeed, Ms. Lai but Jian should have known better than to skip out on his training." Ai replies smirking while propping up to see the older mountain cat

"Now I don't disagree with you Ai, and what happen to you?" Ms. Lai asks noticing the bandage on Ai's waist

"Pandora decided to drop by for a visit. Now everyone listen up, since I am to undergo bed rest I am leaving Generals Wei Ren, Wu Tsen, Huan Yu in charge meaning if anyone dare skip out on training will have to deal with them. Yu MuRong and Min Ling will explain the current resistance's army status and the legends they to Grandmaster Shifu. The Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior as well as the Grandmaster will be your trainers and what they say goes." Ai replies causing everyone to salute

"Oh come I just got here, can't we rest a day?" Qiang and Jian ask at the same time

**"NO!"** everyone shouts causing the two boys to wince

"Absolutely not, Jian we are at freaking war with psychopaths and you want to rest now? That is not why I recruited you soldier, so get your act together." Ai adds effectively scolding the two boys

"No way Qiang, you may be a Panda but news flash there is another Panda here who isn't complaining so pull yourself together." Wei adds smacking Qiang's head

"We train at dawn students." Master Shifu comments causing them to relax a little

"However, since you want to slack off you two will be running up and down those steps upon day's first hour with Wei, Wu, Cheng, and Li supervising you." Ai adds causing them to pout

"Don't look at her like that Jian; you had it coming when you decided that the threat isn't big of a threat." Wu replies with look that said she was disappointed

"Ouch, don't you think that is a bit harsh?" Mantis comments jumping on Jian shoulders

"Harsh would be them doing that and running through you course and 200 push-ups. This is minimum punishment for slackers." Ai replies not changing her mind

Tigress and Master Shifu understood why Ai was doing this but felt that the boys could prove that they no longer need training until they notice Ai twitch in pain. Tigress felt that it was her fault that Ai was injured the way she was but something told that deep down that Ai really was her sister but why is she a full blown tiger and Ai is a mix breed? What Tigress didn't realize was that she was placed under a memory induced spell and the only way to break it was to achieve inner peace. She was about to state her suspicions to Viper when she heard:

**"YOU GOT AWAY ONCE BUT YOU CAN'T ESCAPE MY LOVE, AI LATEROSE!"** Chang's voice ringing through the kitchen causing the others to groan in despair at how annoying he really was

**Po: You have got to be kidding me.**

**Thundra501: Sorry Po but I just can't help myself :)**

**Tigress: Be grateful that you aren't like Chang in this one.**

**Po: Yeah that is true.**

**Huan Yu: Thundra501 does not own Kung Fu Panda Charcters they belong to Dreamworks**

**Yu MuRong: Hope you enjoy :)**

**Min Ling: Please click the review button at bottom of screen to tell us what you think**

_**Will Chang give up on Ai or will try to get her to be his mate? Will Ai be able to heal fast enough to train her soldiers? Can Tigress remember what happened to her family? Stay tuned**_


	3. Danger and Bonding

This guy just does not give up especially after I beat his sorry tail. He still thinks Ai would mate with him after he insulted her adoptive father talk about pathetic. I am literally boiling with rage because not even beating his ass was enough to stop him and right at that moment I am considering murder. He looked like he was in his late twenties dressed in a green pants and red vest with a green design and he actually thought he could get Ai when she was down. I see Tigress tensing up just wanting to kill this bastard, but before I could do anything I hear:

"Really, Chang? You honestly think that Ai, our leader, would mate with you? I will believe that when you can actually fight loser." Wei Ren comments causing Chang to get annoyed

"I fought earlier today in case you haven't notice the battle scars." Chang replies leaving out that I kicked his sorry tail out of the Palace

"I have notice but I think you deserved what you got, knowing that you lost miserably." Wei replies causing everyone to laugh

"What would you know Wei Ren? You have never had a man chase you ever." Chang replies losing his calm

"That is because we are in the middle of a war, Chang. The Laterose Pride of Dawns-Meadow needs our help of eliminating Abaddon the Terrible and his army of bandits, and all you can think of is mating?" Wei replies shutting him up in an instant

Chang wasn't going to leave without Ai and Tigress wasn't going to give her sister up without a fight. I wanted to beat him as bad as I did the first time but Tigress gives me the look that said not now so I didn't do anything for now. Chang started to head towards Ai but Wu Tsen stands in his way in a stance I haven't seen before. Chang tries to stand tall to look menacing but I had given him such a bad beating that it look like he was tensing for a lunge.

"If you even think you can get within so much as paw distance from her then think again." Wu comments getting into a fighting stance

"Oh the big bad lynx I am so scared, move aside brat." Chang replies attempting to get past her

Chang didn't even have time to push Wu aside when Jian shoved him to the floor. He stood in front of Wu in a very protective stance causing Wu to roll her eyes. Chang gets up and starts to fight Jian and by the looks of thing Chang was evenly matched with him. Li had enough of the tiger and bobcat fight that he knocks Chang out in one hit. Li is a tall puma dressed in blue training pants with sliver designs and a sliver training vest with blue wave designs on the right of the vest.

"I had him on the ropes." Jian replies tired

"Of course you did." Li replies smirking

"What do we do with him now?" Qiang asks still looking for food

"We drag him out and tie him up so he doesn't try the stunt again." Yong Lin replies pointing out a valid point

"Then we throw him down the steps of the Jade Palace." Huan Yu replies causing all the girls to agree

"That's too easy, I say that the guy that handed this jerk's but to him to deal with him." Wu replies causing the guys to agree including me

"I like that idea!" I reply excited to beat him into the next century

**Tigress' POV**

I smiled at how eager Po was to give Chang another beating it made him look so handsome in my eyes. Not that I will ever admit to it just yet, but he just has a way of getting hints out of me. Right now I was helping Ai to her feet when I hear the most annoying voice in all the lands. It was Shan Fang the one tiger where you just want to kill him but you can't for various reasons. If Ai had problems with potential mates then I had chaos with males that come knocking on my door.

I managed to carry Ai to our room without hurting her wound which is hard when there is more than one wound. She constantly told me that she was fine but by the gods did she scare the crap out of me. I knew one thing though she was my sister and there is no way I am letting anyone hurt her.

**Min Ling's POV**

I wanted to smack Jian for skipping his training; he of all fighters should know that this was not the time to slack off. I am painfully aware of Wu's concerns for the feline but this was just unacceptable. There should not be a single moment where one of our own is evenly matched with **_Chang_**! I was currently training in archery under Li and Yu until I heard that Abaddon is using both weapons and Kung Fu to train his soldiers.

I stood there watching Wu give Jian the whole _what the hell were you thinking_ lecture when I notice our leader Master Laterose the Duelist had difficulties getting up. If I didn't know any better I'd Ai ignored her wounds to help others, again. I watch Jian and Wu argue over the importance of training while Wei and Qiang argue over the importance of food thus giving everyone a show.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING JIAN? YOU COULD HAVE BEEN BEATEN BY CHANG, AND YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN A MALE LOOSES A FIGHT!" Wu shouts punching the wall

"WELL SORRY FOR TRYING TO DEFEND A COMRADE!" Jian replies upset

"Hate to interrupt but Wu does have a point. You lose the battle and you lose your love to the victor even if you aren't dating." Chen points out causing me to smirk when Jian's tail twitched in anger

"Dude not cool, Wu is our general and best resistant fighter we have." Cheng adds stroking the feline's anger

"The last thing we need is to lose a valuable fighter." Yong adds causing Jian to growl

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, AND YET IT DOESN'T SURPRISE ME! I TOLD YOU TRAINING IS WHAT KEEPS US ALIVE IN THIS FIGHT AND YET YOU CHOOSE TO SKIP IT!" Wu shouts clearly not pleased at the current situation

"EXCUSE ME FOR WANTING TO REST AND ENJOY MY LIFE WITH YOU!" Jian replies clearly not happy with Wu's reaction

They have going at this ever since we started the journey to the Jade Palace, and to be honest I am siding with Wu on this one. Training did help our survival skills and to skip out on it during a war is like skipping out on your favorite hobby during a contest. I shake my head in shame for Jian because well I notice him crushing on Wu but he was going about it all wrong. Wu won't anything or anyone hurt the ones she cares for and that went double for Jian. As much as it annoys her, I knew she was crushing on him as well but his lack of discipline was just too much. Huan Yu knew as well as I did that love in mist of war is a risky affair.

**"ENOUGH!"** Huan shouts causing all arguments to cease

Huan Yu was the second in command of the resistant which meant that she was our leader when Ai was absent. I held respect for her because not many birds possess her type courage to lead a pride of lions and tigers let alone a bunch of rebellious group of soldiers. So I paid close attention to what Jian, Qiang, Wu, and Wei would do next because those four were by far the most rebellious.

"I have heard enough out of you two and Jian hate to break it to you but you were on the losing end if Li hadn't interfered. Wu, Ai told you to not let your emotions get the best of you. Qiang, we all love to relax and eat but we are in the middle of a war. Wei, you are a general but that doesn't for disciplining the soldiers. Now I want all four of you to take a breather because tomorrow we are training no rest and no snacks stop either." Huan adds causing them to nod their heads and go meditate

**Meanwhile**

Tigress had managed to settle Ai into the spare bunk in her room without much damage to her wounds. Tigress was lost in thought at how Master Shifu, her adoptive father was harsher to Ai simply because he did not trust in her. She couldn't imagine how much she must have been hurting and yet felt that she failed as a sister. Ai pulls Tigress out of her thoughts by saying:

"That went a lot better than I had expected." With a grin on her face

"You think? I don't know how much more surprises I can take." Tigress replies lying on her bed

"Well, there is a lot more heading for us. So I wouldn't get my hopes up." Ai replies joking

"So what is this deal with singing, you held back some information." Tigress replies causing Ai to smirk

"If one of us is in love the other siblings take notice very quickly. Also when one of us sings the rest of world think angels are singing which again I can't seem to grasp." Ai replies smirking at how observant she was

"Really that is interesting. So if we are really blood related sibling you would know that I was in love, but would know who?" Tigress replies smirking at the odds of Ai being her sister

"No but being observant one can find out a lot without the need of questions." Ai replies hoping that Tigress was indeed her sister by blood

Tigress agreed with Ai on the being observant fact but felt that somehow someway that Ai was really her blood relative because at least then she can understand who she is and perhaps achieve inner peace like Po had. She needed to know who she was and what happened to her real parents but would it be worth the wait. She can only dream that it was worth the wait but now she had to train herself up to Ai's level and Ai's recruits in Kung Fu.

**Wei Ren's POV**

I can't wait to train Qiang and Jian because they definitely don't have their priorities straight. I joined the resistant to help the Laterose Pride get back to its former glory and to get revenge for my family. I have been training under Wu Tsen and Huan Yu ever since Ai's absence but Qiang and Jian took it as a holiday. I know Wu has feelings for Jian and to see him flirt with those two girls on our way over here bothered her but she was bottling up her emotions.

I can't understand why Jian would just quit training and give Wu and the rest of the fighters double the work but something tells me that Jian is taking the worst advice yet. I notice him and Qiang talking more frequently and by the look of things Qiang was giving Jian romantic advice. I feel sorry for that poor boy but he is definitely not grasping the concept that we are in war. I know he is a fun loving passive kind of guy but passive is not what we need at this moment.

I am about to enter the guest room Yu, Huan, and I were going to stay in when I notice something zip right by the window. I decide to voice my concern until I hear:

"**ONE BY ONE THE RESISTANCE SHALL FALL BUT WHO SHALL BE THE FIRST TO FALL? !"** ring throughout the Jade Palace causing everyone to stand on guard

**Po: You have got to be kidding me.**

**Thundra501: Sorry Po but I just can't help myself :)**

**Tigress: Be grateful that you don't hurt in this chapter.**

**Po: Yeah that is true, but I really wanted to beat that guy.**

**Huan Yu: Thundra501 does not own Kung Fu Panda Charcters they belong to Dreamworks**

**Yu MuRong: Hope you enjoy :)**

**Min Ling: Please click the review button at bottom of screen to tell us what you think**

_**Will Chang give up on Ai or will try to get her to be his mate? Will Ai be able to heal fast enough to train her soldiers? Will the resistance fighters be able to fight off the menace? What is going on between Wu and Jian? Will they be able to patch things up or are they going to become rivals? Stay tuned**_


	4. Arguments and Training

I didn't usually get scared easily but that scared the crap out of me. I am up in my fighting stance in an instant with my guard up, and scanning the area. I wasn't about to lose my friends and family to some psycho not now not ever! I notice Ai trying to recognize the voice that had just shouted that one of the resistant fighters was going to be killed when I hear footsteps approach the room. I stood ready to fight and I wasn't about to shed any form of mercy on the psycho. What I wasn't expecting was Ai telling to sheath my claws in case it was the others coming to check on us and for her to say it in a hush tone. I sheath my claws anyway silently vowing to unsheathe my claws if it is not the others coming to check on us.

I see the door fly open to reveal Po panting and his eyes filled with worry. I drop my stance instantly and pray to the gods that everything was alright with the others. I let him catch his breath knowing that he probably ran from the kitchen just to check on us and to be honest it was kind of sweet that he would run all the way from the kitchen to the student quarters. I wanted to make a teasing comment about how he ran all this way but decided against seeing as how this was no joking matter.

"Is everyone alright?" Po asks once he had regain his breath causing me to smile

"For now, how are the others?" Ai asks propping herself up with her arms

"They're fine. Do you have any idea who the heck that was?" Po replies in a tone that made my heart skip a beat

"I wish I did but sadly no idea. I have made so many enemies that I lost track of their voices and their names." Ai replies causing me to worry

"So I guess sleeping isn't an option now, right?" Po asks making me smirk

"Welcome to the first lesson of my fighting style, never **ever** drop your guard." Ai replies smirking causing me to shake my head and roll my eyes

"You seem to have a lot of fans chasing after you." I add causing Po to snicker much to my secret delight

"It would appear so, but that only makes the journey much more exciting." Ai replies smirking at my comment "Besides it's not my fault that Master Shifu's strict training regime made me the notorious _Laterose the Duelist _the defender to all who seek or need my help." she adds trying to sit up only to be stopped by my paw

"Don't even think about it." I reply before gently pushing her back on the mat

"Oh come on! I have had worst wounds in my travels; I need to help train the recruits." Ai replies pouting at my protectiveness over her

"I think Huan Yu has that covered. For a bird she does have a strong voice to reign in your recruits." Po replies causing me to smirk at how Ai lost the argument

"That's what I fear, and knowing Jian and Qiang that is their worst nightmare." Ai replies causing me to be stunned

**Meanwhile in the Hall of Heroes- Li's POV**

Jian has gone and done it now. He skips his training because he feels like fighting won't prove a point in this war, and not only that he has trouble controlling his feelings for Wu Tsen. I shake my head in utter disbelief and roll my eyes at Wu and Jian arguing **_again_**. I honestly think that Ai's punishment for both boys was far too light but Ai did place Huan Yu as one of the Trainers which meant one thing; Huan Yu decided how many laps they run on the stairs.

After Po had ran out of the kitchen like it was going to be demolished by a weapon much like Lord Shen, Wu had decided to physically go outside and check the area much to Jian's dismay. If there was one thing I knew about her it was that she was the most rebellious as they come. When she had return, I saw Jian physically relax and trying and failing at hiding his relief. She wore black pants that had a blue pattern on the left leg that kind of looked like fire and a black shirt with blue pattern going from her right shoulder to her left waist almost touching the pant's design.

"So the area is safe, and we hear a threat to end our lives. That sure does not sound like Iron Fang." Wei Ren comments sarcastically causing me to chuckle

"If it is then we are so not sleeping tonight." Min Ling adds jumping in the game Wei was playing

"So does that mean our punishment is post-poned?" Qiang replies causing me to laugh

"No it means that you get your punishment and are expected to be at normal training capacity." Wu replies causing Jian to smack his forehead with paw

"OH COME ON!" Qiang replies not thrilled about the result

"That will teach you not to skip training." Zhong Lai replies rolling her eyes

I chuckled at how Jian and Qiang were pouting like children who didn't get what they wanted. I look to see Yong Lin trying not to laugh at the boys but failing while Wu was not showing any emotions at the time but to be honest I can understand what is going on with her. She and I literally grew up together before Huan Yu took her in to train her for the resistance when we were no more than five years old. We weren't taken into any orphanages due to our fangs, claws and strength so we looked out for one another. She was a year older than me and literally treated me as her flesh and blood brother and protected me with her life. I knew her better than anyone else did and knew that she hid emotions that messed with her concentration so she can deal with them later. I felt bad though because as hard as I tried I couldn't really provide for her like she had for me. She gave me a place to call home, sister, friend, and lessons I will never forget.

She gave me everything I had, and yet never asked me anything other than to stay out of trouble. I tried to tell Jian to ignore his feelings for Wu so that way we can sort the matter at hand while at the same time hinting that she feels the same but alas love is blind. Wu told me long ago that love can make you or break you and in a fight it can get you killed. So knowing that it was Wu who told me, it was only a matter of time that she would push it aside and creates walls around her heart. I look over to her and see that she wearing her black training pants with blue flame-like pattern, and her black training vest with a blue dragon design on it. Looking closely at the outfit it almost looked like the dragon was actually breathing the flames.

**Yu MuRong's POV**

I can't understand why Jian and Wu can't seem to let go of their pride and tell one another how they feel. It is painfully obvious that they care for each other, well in Jian's case obvious. Wu is hard to read and because of that she tends to come off cold and heartless when I know that she isn't. She is a skilled sword fighter and knows every legend there is to tell. However Jian just always ends up stricking up her temper by skipping training and trying to justify his actions.

**"SO WHAT! I MISS TRAINING AND I AM EVENLY MATCHED WITH CHANG, WHO CARES?"** Jian shouts starting another argument

**"WHO CARES? EVERYONE IN THE RESISTANT FREAKING CARES! IF ONE GOES DOWN IN BATTLE THEN THE REST HAVE MORE SHIT TO DEAL WITH!" **Wu replies slamming her fist in the table breaking it in half

**"WELL SORRY! MAYBE NEXT TIME I WON'T HELP YOU WHEN YOU NEED IT!"** Jian replies tensing in rage causing me to think _'That should bring the importance of training to Jian.'_

**"GOOD, I HAVEN'T AND WON'T ASK FOR IT!" **Wu replies before storming out of the kitchen

I run after Wu in hopes of calming her down but before I do I see Li glare at Jian with such intensity that he would have been dead if looks could kill. Once out of the room I saw Wu running towards the training hall making chase after her which was difficult considering how fast she was. When I do catch up with her, she is doing the obstacle course with such ferocity that I back away a bit. How can I calm her down when she is in attack mode?

**Po: You have got to be kidding me.**

**Thundra501: Sorry Po but I just can't help myself :)**

**Tigress: Be grateful that you are not Jian in this chapter.**

**Po: Yeah that is true.**

**Huan Yu: Thundra501 does not own Kung Fu Panda Charcters they belong to Dreamworks**

**Yu MuRong: Hope you enjoy :)**

**Min Ling: Please click the review button at bottom of screen to tell us what you think**

_**Is the threat real or a trap? Can Jian and Wu sort out their issues or are they doomed? Can Yu cheer Wu up or is Wu too stubborn for her own good? Will Tigress be able to tell Po how she feels or will it remain a secret? Stay tuned**_


	5. Legends and Stalkers

While Wu was practically destroying the obstacle course, Tigress and Po were hearing Ai tell the Legend of the Dragons to them. The reason Ai knew the legend so well was because she always heard Master Shifu tell the legend to Tai Lung and the rest of his formal students the very legend. She also knew the legend so well because she herself is currently living the very legend. She was telling them the legend because she knew that the legend would affect them in more ways than one.

"Alright, even though the voice doesn't sound familiar to me. You need to know about the Legend of the Dragons; in fact, everyone does." Ai says trying not to alarm them

"Does it hurt us or the others in any form?" Po asks causing Tigress to give a soft smile

"The legends don't bring any physical harm to those involved but…." Ai trailed off debating whether or not she should continue

"But what?" Tigress asks trying to conceal her concern

"It comes with a price, one no warrior would ever pay willing." Ai replies looking away in shame

"What do you mean, Ai" Po asks confused at what she meant

"I mean that the legend itself is a tale of sacrifice and despair. For the legend of the three dragons states that none of the chosen are or will ever be happy again." Ai replies trying not to break down in tears

Tigress was stunned, and worried. Po, her Po, never be happy go lucky Po that's absurd. Po always had his child-like wonder, playfulness, and joyful attitude. To say that he will never be happy again is like saying that she isn't the leader of the Five. She looks at Ai and saw that she was on verge of a breakdown. She couldn't blame her, after all she herself wanted to cry out her confusion.

"What are you talking about? I am happy and I always will be." Po replies confuse while giving his trademark smile

**"THAT'S HOW IT'S START!"** Ai roared while holding in her anger "The warriors in each tale were all happy, but when the heavens saw how skillful they were; the heavens made them into heaven advocates. The warriors get sucked in when they are feeling beyond depressed ready to end their life right then and there. However, the heavens "provide" a better solution for them, and that is to surrender their freedom to the gods and work for them like a slave." She adds in a bitter tone

"What?" Po replies stunned to hear what he just heard while subconsciously holding Tigress' paw in his own

"I got sucked in when I discovered my origins. The heavens' council decided that I would make a fine advocate without my consent and took my freedom away when I failed at the one game they themselves had designed." Ai replies knowing full and well that they will put two and two together and discover that she herself lives the very legend

"What was that game?" Po asks determined to keep his freedom while thinking _'I can't lose my freedom, not when I want to be with Tigress'_

"It is an obstacle course that goes by the name; Test of Will, Courage, and Faith." Ai replies hoping with all her might that he is the one to set every warrior free and break this curse

"Can you train for it?" Tigress asks subconsciously squeezing Po's paw

"Unfortunately there is no way to prepare for the game. I tried to train for it but the playing field never stays the same." She replies looking at Tigress with an expression that showed how bad she felt about the whole ordeal

"What do you mean, Ai?" Po asks confused while thinking _'How can I break this curse?'_

"I mean that for every warrior the tests are different. Once the heavens have someone in mind to be a heaven advocate, they will change everything in the challenge just so the warrior is set to fail the very challenge. So far the heavens themselves are busy with Abbadon the Terrible which buys the next poor soul some time. Po, you may be the Dragon Warrior but I want you to undergo some intense training that **_might _**save you from all of this. Are you in or out?" Ai replies slowly regaining her persona

Po did want to say yes, but what was holding him back was the very risk of becoming a heavens' advocate. He thought out every option he had which wasn't very many and decided that if was even going to remotely survive this war; he will have to undergo some extreme training. Be that as it may it still worried him to a very high point and he hadn't even realized how long he was holding Tigress' paw or that he had even been holding her paw at all. His silence was all Ai needed to know that he really wanted to get out of this and she sighed out of the painfully obvious similarities between them in terms of dedication.

"I can't guarantee that you will win, but I can promise that you won't go into their challenge at a disadvantage. Do we have a deal?" Ai adds holding her paw out to shake on it

"Deal." Po replies after some careful thinking causing to give a hopeful/ grateful smile

**Meanwhile- Outside the Valley of Peace**

A lone figure was running through a thick bamboo forest with one desire; to become the Dragon Warrior. This lion knew who possessed the title but thought it was a foolish decision despite the following events. The lion was dressed in a black martial arts uniform and was currently thinking of several ways to become the Dragon Warrior.

"Finally Tigress will be all mine." The lion said as he kept running "Not even she can resist a man in power, especially one as handsome as myself" he adds as picks up the pace

He had lusted after the Tiger Master ever since they were 15 years of age, and wasn't about to let some dumb Panda steal her away completely unaware that Tigress had already fallen for the said panda. He was thinking of way to woo Tigress into submission and at the moment his charm seemed to be his best bet. Sweet talking her into becoming his mate was plan A, and his plan B was by force. He would force her by challenging her on finding another mate of her species and if she fails he can have her all to himself. It was fool proof or so he thought! Before he could think of another way to get Tigress to be his, he sees the Valley of Peace just across the Thread of Hope.

"Finally the Valley of Peace. Now to become the Dragon Warrior and win my mate." He says to himself as he proceeds into the Valley in the dead of night

**Po: You have got to be kidding me.**

**Thundra501: Sorry Po but I just can't help myself :)**

**Tigress: I have to agree with Po on this one.**

**Thundra501: Again I just can't help it.**

**Huan Yu: Thundra501 does not own Kung Fu Panda Charcters they belong to Dreamworks**

**Yu MuRong: Hope you enjoy :)**

**Min Ling: Please click the review button at bottom of screen to tell us what you think**

_**Is there hope for Po's and Ai's freedom or are they doomed? Will Tigress be able to tell Po how she feels or will it remain a secret? Stay tuned**_


	6. Start of Training and Trouble Part 1

**The Next Day**

Tigress did not get a single ounce of sleep even if she tried! What Ai had told them worried her to no end; in fact she sat rigid watching Ai train Po through sparring. She wanted more than anything for the heavens to leave Po alone and let him stay with her as her mate. What she wasn't aware of was that there was one spirit who wanted Po to stay as a mortal but not as a Panda.

"Alright Po, a sign of formality among the dragons is addressing one another by their surnames. First name basis's is on basis of family or romantic, and even friendship relationships. So, are you ready Ping?" she heard Ai say causing her to tense in concern

"Sure am, Laterose!" Po replies with a smirk

"Good, then be prepared to taught a very valuable lesson." Ai replies with a smirk of her own

The fight started and Ai was intent on training Po to be better than she was at Kung Fu. She instantly fell into her fighting style while at the same time reminding herself that it was just a spar not a death match. She was downright terrified that Po would lose the match the heavens have made for him to go through and cause him and her to be imprisoned in the realm of the Dragons. She had no time to worry about that since Po had delivered a rough roundhouse kick.

She took the hit and did a back flip to get her back into the sparring ring. She then delivered a roundhouse and tiger punch combo upon him only to have block both advances. She smirked while at the same time grew concerned. There was an extremely good reason on why she doesn't spar with **_ANYONE_**. She always turned the simple spar into a death match not out of desire but merely instinct. At the precise moment she was holding back in her attacks and everyone noticed but made no comments.

"Not bad, Ping a little more focus and you would have won the first round. Impressive strength and agility but don't not assume that your opponent is naturally weaker." Ai says while blocking Po's punches and kicks

"I will make sure that doesn't happen again in the future, Laterose." Po replies noticing that Ai is holding back for his good "Any specific reasons that you are holding out on the match?" he adds curious as to why much to Tigress' secretive dismay

"I have issues on self-control and due to the recent threats I fear that I might take this match too far." Ai replies countering Po's open palm strike with a shadow less kick "It happens in every match I get in ever since the **_incident_**." She adds dodging Po's stomach attack with a roll

Ai, Tigress and Po all agreed to label her defeat in the challenge as the **_incident_** as to not alarm the others of Po's possible danger. She knows that Master Shifu would be even more determined to train the Five and Dragon Warrior up to her level in fighting if he ever found out what had happened. They all agreed that they had far too many issues to deal with and to add the Heavens' challenge upon them wasn't going to do them any good.

"Well we are just going to have to make sure that doesn't happen." Po replies dodging a roundhouse kick from her while delivering a strong open palm strike knocking her out of the sparring ring

"Point Po." Master Shifu stated causing Tigress to physically relax

"Guess so Ping, but we lack the presence of the Tamer to do so." Ai replies getting back into the sparring to fight

"That is no problem, considering the situation, the tamer will show." He replies getting into his stance

**Two weeks later**

Tigress was currently meditating at the Sacred Pool of Tears when she sensed someone coming. At first she thought it was an intruder until she felt her heart speed up and warm gentle feeling rush through her all the while hearing the all too familiar sound of heavy breathing. She manages to calm down glad to have orange fur to cover her light blush before opening her eyes to see Po standing before her. She really wanted to show him that she **_can _**feel and that the feelings she had for him were only for him alone.

"Hey Tigress, I just wanted to know if you wanted some company?" he asks completely unaware how he made the Tiger Master feel at that moment

"I-It would be nice." She replies trying to cease the butterflies she had in her stomach while moving over to the side to allow him to sit

"Thanks, Ai seems to think that I have what it takes to make it to her level. She even told me how proud she was when you were doing your sword exercises. Speaking of which I am really amazed at how awesome you look in the training uniform she assigned you." He says blushing at the last comment

Ai Laterose had told everyone that their ever so present training clothes were a dead give-away to Abaddon and hand tailored their new training clothes to match their personalities. Po couldn't help but stare at Tigress when she had stepped out in the new garments.

**_Flashback seven days ago_**

_Ai had hand tailored the Furious Five, Master Shifu, and Po's uniform to match their personalities and to provide them room to carry the weapons she made specifically for each of them. While the others were worried sick about her wound she was silently measuring Tigress' waist line with one paw. She smirked at the somewhat distant memory. She had finished the others' training garments moments earlier and was currently working on Tigress' uniform._

_Jian had finally gotten his act together after realizing that he wasn't helping Wu by not training. Ai rolled her eyes at how love could be blind; Jian really thought that Wu would let him not train and insist that he can hold his own which made Ai shake her head in slight disappointment. In fact he was covering for her while she tailored the uniforms as payment for helping set things straight. However Jian was wondering why she was being so secretive about this and the very fact that he was the only standing guard wasn't helping._

_"There it's all finished." Ai replies with a proud smile_

_"When are you going to tell the others?" Jian asks curious_

_"I will tell them in a few moments, Jian. It's almost day's first hour get back to your meditation so that way you can at least train at a decent pace." Ai replies placing the uniforms in their respective boxes_

**_Later On_**

_The Furious Five and Dragon Warrior still had yet to get use to rising upon day's first hour other than that everything seemed to be normal. Well, as normal as it was before the Dragon Warrior was chosen. Po was not use to waking up at this hour but did wake around that time out of fear of what would happen if he wasn't ready. They all expected Ai to be there to greet like always and tell them what they were suppose to do only to see her carrying a stack of boxes._

_"Good morning students, I hope you had a good rest. Since I am finally off bed rest duty, I thought I start you guys off with your new uniforms." She states setting the boxes down_

_"What do you mean by new uniforms, Master Laterose?" Po asks curious at what she meant_

_"Well the way I am going to train you will only tear your training clothes to shreds. Believe me I know what I am talking about. Besides I hand tailored them myself so I made sure that these last for a really long while. Now I am going to give you your uniforms by order of your names. Master Crane, here is your uniform, now go on try it on." she replies handing a box to Crane_

_"Ok Master Laterose." Crane replies receiving the box and going back into his room_

_"Master Mantis here is your uniform. Master Monkey here is your uniform. Master Po Your uniform is ready as well." Ai adds giving Mantis, Po, and Monkey their boxes_

_"Thank you Master Laterose." They reply before retreating to their rooms_

_"I must say Master Tigress; your uniform is one I am most proud of. So here you go." Ai replies handing Tigress the box_

_"Thank you Master Laterose." Tigress replies smiling a heartfelt smile causing Po's heart to skip a beat_

_"Master Viper; your uniform is here and ready for you." Ai adds causing her to smile while handing her the box_

_"Thank you Master Laterose." She replies grabbing the box_

_Mantis and Viper were the first ones out in their new training garments. Mantis' garments were white with a brown dragon breathing brown flames as its design. Viper's garments were also white but they had a green dragon breathing fire design. Crane and Monkey had soon followed dressed in white training garments as well; Crane's had the design of a blue dragon breathing flames and Monkey's had yellow dragon design breathing flames as well. When Tigress and Po came out dressed in white training garments; Tigress' had a red dragon breathing fire and Po's had a silver dragon design breathing fire. Ai gave a prideful smirk at how the new garments looked on them._

_"The color white symbolizes your training under my ranks." Ai states before removing the cloak she was wearing which had concealed black martial arts uniform with silver dragon design on the top with flames on the left leg "The uniform I wear symbolizes your mastery into my ranks." She adds standing tall and proud'_

**End Flashback**

"Thank you, Po. You didn't look bad yourself." She replies blushing at his compliment but before she could say anything else they hear

"Tigress my love we meet again." A male voice said making Tigress and Po go into their respective fighting stances

**Po: You have got to be kidding me.**

**Thundra501: Sorry Po but I just can't help myself :)**

**Tigress: I have to agree with Po on this one.**

**Thundra501: Again I just can't help it.**

**Huan Yu: Thundra501 does not own Kung Fu Panda Charcters they belong to Dreamworks**

**Yu MuRong: Hope you enjoy :)**

**Min Ling: Please click the review button at bottom of screen to tell us what you think**

_**Is there hope for Po's and Ai's freedom or are they doomed? Who is the mysterious voice and what does he want with Tigress? Will Tigress be able to tell Po how she feels or will it remain a secret? Stay tuned**_


	7. Start of Training and Trouble Part 2

I cannot believe this! The wonderful moment I had with Po was now ruined by my stupid stalker. I wasn't going to admit that Po had my heart yet but I am sure as hell not going to let **_Jing Da_** spoil the one of the most intoxicatingly rare moments Po and I shared. I knew I couldn't fight him not without encouraging his sick and twisted desire, but the urge to kill him was strong. Before I could even growl in annoyance Po is immediately in front of me in his fighting stance causing me to smile.

**"WHOEVER YOU ARE, SHOW YOURSELF!" **Po practically roars causing a very pleasant chill run down my spine

"Gladly, **_PANDA_**. It is only fair to show you Kitty's mate." Jing replies clearly letting his huge ego do the talking

**"THAT IS MASTER TIGRESS TO YOU, PUNK!" **Po shouts causing me to bite down a purr at how good it is to see him this way

"What are you gonna do about it, **_PANDA_**! She's mine and mine alone." Jing replies in an arrogant tone causing me to roll my eyes and growl in annoyance

He was dressed in a pure black martial arts uniform and his golden fur was groomed to give off the lame roguish look that he had tried to impress me with ten years ago. Hate was swirling in his brown eyes, body tensing for a fight, and tail angrily swinging as Po stood firm giving off the insanely attractive rogue like appearance in my opinion. I managed to keep my hardcore mask on while Po was bracing himself for a fight but it is really hard to hide your pleasure when your secret crush is about to fight for your honor.

"I am going to make sure that for the next several years you won't be able to even walk or even breathe without help." Po replies in a dark tone that **_nearly_** made shiver in fear

"You sure talk a lot for a big fat panda. She is mine, I own her, so get out of the way." Jing replies making me wish that Po would keep his dark promise

Lucky for me, Po did just that. He gave that deserving bastard the worst beat-down ever; even worse than Chang's, much to my secret delight. He lunged at Jing with a powerful right, shadow less kick, and roundhouse kick causing Jing to fly near the Sacred Pool of Tears. Jing looked so humiliated when he saw me stand closer to Po with a smirk on my face that it was downright hilarious. Jing then got back up and attempt to punch Po into the Sacred Pool of Tears only to get a very powerful open palm strike in the chest sending crashing into a boulder creating a small crack in the stone. Jing was growing more frustrated that he couldn't get his dirty paws on me that he was growling viciously.

"I challenge Kitty to find a mate of her species within a year, if she fails she is mine forever." He says before limping away

"Shit, I am so screwed." I mutter under my breath before I hear

"I am not letting that bastard get his paws on you not now, not ever." Po whisper as he held me in his arms

I really wanted this moment to last forever, but it had to end. If I fail to find a mate of my own species I will disgrace all female tigers everywhere. I sigh knowing that my heart belongs to Po and to accept the challenge will destroy me in more ways than one. I hug him back silently wishing that he was a tiger, just so I could be his and his alone.

**Ai's POV**

I had seen the whole scene unfold knowing full and well Tigress won't be emotionally stable to go through with it. I knew I had to summon the heavens to tell them of the Dragon Warrior but I didn't have the heart to do so. I was just about to head back when I saw thunder bolt, and not just any thunder bolt; The Heaven's Council's thunder bolt was headed right towards them.

**"PO, TIGRESS LOOK OUT!" **I shout as loud as I could before pushing them out of the way

**"AI, NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!"** I hear them shout at the same before I feel the thunder literally

"Ai Laterose, due to your failure to allow the Dragon Warrior feel his punishment for avoiding us and defying the known fact that no Dragon possesses such childlike joy you must die." I hear the voice say before I feel so much pain that I had to scream

**"WAIT WHAT DO I NEED TO DO TO END HER SUFFERING!" **Po shouts causing me to realize that the heavens were challenging him

"You must play our game. Are you in or are you out?" the Heaven's Council replies ceasing their torture for a brief moment

"I accept your challenge, anywhere anytime." Po replies with such determination that I could have sworn the Heaven's Council was shocked

"Then it is settled your match will be in four days at the fabled Dragon's Mountain until then Ai shall be your guide. Don't not fail Dragon Warrior or you will never be free." The Heavens replies before letting me go

I stare at him in complete shock knowing that there was only one spirit that even plays fair at all in that council. I tried to stand only to feel a burning ache in my back causing me to wince a little. I barely had enough time to stand when Tigress practically tackled me into a hug. I chuckle at her reactions knowing full and well that she does not want to lose me so suddenly. I look over to see Po bracing himself for battle which made me smile at his courage.

"Either you are really brave or extremely reckless." I comment with a smirk on my muzzle

"Maybe he's both." Tigress comments causing him to blush and me to smirk

"Well we better head back to the Jade Palace and gather everyone to head to the Dragon's Mountain. If we are late evenly by a mere second will result in disqualification. We are to arrive by day's last hour upon the second day if we are to ensure our chance at victory in their game." I reply causing Po to have a look of confusion

**Po: You have got to be kidding me.**

**Thundra501: Sorry Po but I just can't help myself :)**

**Tigress: I have to agree with Po on this one.**

**Thundra501: Again I just can't help it.**

**Huan Yu: Thundra501 does not own Kung Fu Panda Charcters they belong to Dreamworks**

**Yu MuRong: Hope you enjoy :)**

**Min Ling: Please click the review button at bottom of screen to tell us what you think**

_**Is there hope for Po's and Ai's freedom or are they doomed? Will Tigress be able to go through the challenge or will she lose? Will Tigress be able to tell Po how she feels or will it remain a secret? Can Ai and the others get to the Fabled Dragon's Mountain in time or will they fail? Stay tuned**_


	8. Feelings and Fears

Oh man, did I get myself into a mess this time. One minute I having a good moment with Tigress the next I am being challenged by the heavens council. Why can't I have at least one day where I don't have to fight some insane bad guy? I knew Tigress was able to stand up for herself but the very thought of some jerk harassing her just made the desire to kill so much stronger. I don't think she even knows how much I respect…no, **_love_** her. Not that it would even matter anyway; she is totally out of my league. A goddess while I am nothing but a mere mortal helplessly in love with her.

On the way back to the Jade Palace, I thought of ways to tell Tigress I love her. So far nothing seems to even remotely work for me. All I see is pain and devastation after I tell her; for two good reasons. One, this is the worst timing ever and two there is a really high chance she might not even like me that way. Well, I can only dream and hope she does feel the same way. Before I can delve deeper into my thoughts I hear:

"Where exactly is the Fabled Dragon's Mountain?" Tigress say with that beautiful voice of hers

"Not allowed to say but I do know that if we right now with the clothes on our backs and the rest of the gang we can make it in time." Ai replies causing me to relax a little before "So long as we don't make any and I mean **_ANY _**stops." She adds causing me to tense up

"That seems a little tough to me." I reply in a nervous tone thinking _'Great way to sound like a wimp'_

**Tigress' POV**

I really could blame Po for saying that; he has only been trained to go without snack stops on occasion. However, I notice a look on his face, the look where he is thinking something negative or like he was chastising himself. I wasn't too thrilled about how the evening turned out but I was willing to make some adjustments if it meant that I could have more time with the one I love.

Sigh, if only I can just tell him how I felt about him instead of just pretending like it doesn't matter. I can't even get rid of the stupid doubt in my head; the "what ifs" and the stupid wretched fear of not having those feelings returned by him. Then again Jing Da did challenge me to a feline same species match which ruins everything unless….the victory allows Po to change from Panda to Tiger then I really do have a chance to be his and only his.

Sigh; if only Jing had never challenged me then I would be able to tell him how I really truly feel about him. I would tell him how his smile leaves my breathless, his laugh makes my heart sing, or how I always manage to lose track of time when I am around him. Oh why can't I gather the courage to tell him how much I love him? Before I could go any deeper into these bothersome thoughts I hear:

"Look Po even though I just met you, I already know you have the noblest heart. I am positive that you can handle any threat that comes your way. In fact I….." Ai say before she is interrupted by a female cheetah

"I think that is least of your worries. Considering that my role model has been wrongfully challenged to find a mate. Shouldn't you be helping Master Tigress find some reason to get out of that vulgar challenge?" the female cheetah replies in a confused tone

"Sying, you know as well as I do that the Heaven's Council will do anything to win by default, thus that rude lion's challenge moments earlier. I take it that Aiko MuRong is with the others?" Ai replies completely calm

"So you honestly think that is a distraction created by the Council? I don't know Ai; it seems something a total pervert would do with or without the Council's interference." Sying replies sounding more and more concern by the minute

"I know that this is a distraction besides you know that the victors always physically change form into their inner breed." Ai replies causing my heart to race

There is hope after all for me and Po! Oh please let Po's inner breed be a tiger, please let him be way out of this dreadful challenge. I really want …no need Po to know how exactly how I feel about him. I love him and when he actually wins this game I will show him just exactly how much I care. Before I could even imagine how much more attractive he would be as a Tiger I hear:

"Sying did you find Master Laterose, yet?" a female voice replies causing me smirk

**Po: You have got to be kidding me.**

**Thundra501: Sorry Po but I just can't help myself :)**

**Tigress: I have to agree with Po on this one.**

**Thundra501: Again I just can't help it.**

**Huan Yu: Thundra501 does not own Kung Fu Panda Charcters they belong to Dreamworks**

**Yu MuRong: Hope you enjoy :)**

**Min Ling: Please click the review button at bottom of screen to tell us what you think**

_**Is there hope for Po's and Ai's freedom or are they doomed? Will Tigress be able to go through the challenge or will she lose? Will Tigress be able to tell Po how she feels or will it remain a secret? Can Ai and the others get to the Fabled Dragon's Mountain in time or will they fail? Stay tuned**_


	9. Riddles and Fantasies

**Moments Later**

After Ai had introduced her insiders to Abaddon's army to Tigress and Po, they were all headed back to the Jade Palace. Tigress was at the very moment trying to stop her heart from jumping right out of her chest. This is the longest time she ever stood next to Po and talked to him while heading back to the Jade Palace. She just wanted to confess her love for him right then and there, to tell him everything she had been hiding, to say the words her heart so desperately wanted to say, and most of all hold him close. She held all those feelings in fear of being turn down by **_him_**.

Ai suspected that Tigress was enamored with Po and purposely made Sying and Aiko walk with her out of earshot distance behind them. Of course Ai knew that Tigress and Po were going to need a little push to tell one another how they felt. She shook her head as she witnessed the display of the said tiger and panda trying in vain not to look at the other and rolled her eyes whenever they turned their head away if the other caught them staring. She made plans to play matchmaker when the challenge occurs.

"I have some good news and bad news but I don't know how the others will take it." A female voice whispered in her ear

"Aiko, I am sure whatever this news is, the others can take it better then the news I have to share with the others." Ai whispered back motioning towards the panda and tiger duo causing Aiko to frown

"You didn't mention the physical changes that will occur did you?" Aiko whispered knowing Ai well enough to guess

Ai told them about the challenge but never said that the physical appearance will change if the chosen wins the challenge. The reason she didn't say anything was that she didn't want to raise alarm within the two warriors especially after that arrogant asshole challenged Tigress to find a mate of her own species. She looked at Tigress in deep thought and wondered if the Heaven's Council had enough mercy to change Po into a tiger. If he changes into anything else it would devastate Tigress in a way far worse than anything. She sighed while watching Tigress smile at Po like he was the only one with her.

"I don't have the heart to tell them. If the change isn't panda to tiger it will devastate her because of the challenge." Ai whispered sighing in sorrow

The rest of the day had consisted in breaking the news to the crew and it did not go as well as they had hoped. Ai's students understood what was happening and had already expected this to happen sooner or later; the others however did not take well to the news. Ai and Tigress had suspected that shock and utter disappointment would reflect in the Furious Five's and the Grandmaster's eyes but they did not expect this.

**"YOU MEAN TO TELL US THAT PO COULD POSSIBLY LOSE HIS VERY OWN FREEDOM TO AN ANCIENT REALM!" **the furious five and Master Shifu had shouted causing Ai, Tigress, and Po to wince

"Not exactly, I was saying that if he doesn't face the realm that he will lose everything." Ai stated a tad bit nervous knowing how her former Master of Kung Fu was when beyond upset

"Before you even start yelling at Ai, father it is not her fault. She is only trying to help us and you yelling at her isn't going to help us at all." Tigress replies stepping in front of her with a stern look on her face causing Po's heart to jump

The statement had only intensified the glares from her fellow Masters and father causing Ai's tail to twitch in fear. Tigress stood her ground returning their glares with one of her own holding back a fierce growl. She knew they were running out of time and couldn't bear to risk losing Po to that ancient realm. That was when she stole a glance at Po without anyone noticing and saw that he was smiling at her with a blush on his face.

"Huan Yu you are in charge of the others until Tigress, Po, and I return. We don't have time to explain to you **_Grand_ _Master_** why we need to travel to the Dragon's Mountain." Ai says grabbing Tigress' and Po's paw and running out of the Palace in a blur

**Outside the Jade Palace: Moments later**

Ai hanged on tight to both paws as she ran faster to make up for the lost time and to prevent herself from breaking in front of them. Once they had reached a respectable distant she slows down but doesn't let go in fear that their exhaustion would lead to forfeit. She said not a single word and kept walking until Po decides to break the silence.

"So what exactly should I look out for? There has to be some kind of pattern in this game." He says causing Tigress to admire his courage

"The council will try to hurt you in any form possible. That is the only pattern I have discovered and I hope that it is the only pattern." Ai replies still walking down the trail with paws intertwined

"You mean to tell me that the whole challenge is rigged to cause massive amounts of pain?" Tigress replies failing to hide her concern

"That and if Po wins their challenge he will change form. That means that if everything goes well, Po will no longer be Panda." Ai replies feeling their stunned expressions

Tigress' thoughts instantly went from worrying about Po to daydreaming about him in Tiger form. _'Po changing form after his victory means that **THERE** is hope for me to be his. The very thought of him turning into tiger, oooh the sweet joy.' _Tigress thought as an intense blush ran to her cheek. The thoughts went from imagining the joy of seeing him in that form into much darker thoughts. She shook her head to rid herself of those steamy images with an intense red blush.

"No longer be a Panda? Then what will I change into?" Po asks snapping Tigress out of her thoughts

"Depends on how well you win the match. If you win by a landslide you get to choose your form, or win by a decent amount your true love's form, OR barely win your inner breed." Ai replies before breaking into a full on run

"How will I know which it is?" Po replies trying to keep up the pace

Ai stopped instantly causing the two warriors to bump into her. She didn't want him to know that the only way he knows is if he runs into the spirit with the most understanding by death. She simply started to walk letting the warriors go and says:

"It's a riddle: Through death one learns, through life one teaches." Before grabbing the two and running at full speed.

**Po: You have got to be kidding me.**

**Thundra501: Sorry Po but I just can't help myself :)**

**Tigress: I have to agree with Po on this one.**

**Thundra501: Again I just can't help it.**

**Huan Yu: Thundra501 does not own Kung Fu Panda Charcters they belong to Dreamworks**

**Yu MuRong: Hope you enjoy :)**

**Min Ling: Please click the review button at bottom of screen to tell us what you think**

_**Is there hope for Po's and Ai's freedom or are they doomed? Will Tigress be able to go through the challenge or will she lose? Will Tigress be able to tell Po how she feels or will it remain a secret? Can Ai and the others get to the Fabled Dragon's Mountain in time or will they fail? What does that riddle mean? Stay tuned**_


	10. Fears and Bonding

**The Next Day**

Tigress could not solve the riddle and it drove her mad. She hadn't even slept in fear of losing him and to settle out her emotions for the panda. She had no idea how to let Po know she felt this way without losing the cursed challenge. The very fact she had been smitten by a Panda and that she was in the Pure Mate challenge was not helping. Before she could go any deeper in thought she heard:

"Tigress, I know you are concerned but thinking about how unfair the whole thing is won't help." Ai whisper while placing a paw on her shoulder

"What else can I do, Ai? He's everything to me and to find another like him as a tiger is unbearable." Tigress whispered trying to hold back the tears

"It is nowhere near over, yet. Jing challenged you because he had no idea that the Dragon Warrior can and will change form due to the Heaven's challenge. I know how you feel but you can't see a rainbow in the storm." Ai whispers back sitting next to Tigress

"What on earth is that suppose to mean?" Tigress replies confused

"It means that the hope in good times can be your strength in the bad times. I grew up in storms that held no ends and cherished each rainbow that came from it. You grew in the gray clouds that held no storm or rainbow to learn from. This is your first storm and even though this is a storm that no one should go through I know you have the strength to pull through." Ai replies smiling a heartwarming smile

"So if I have faith in Po, he will pull through for me." Tigress replies hopeful

"That depends on how strong your faith is. If you believe that Po will win and become a tiger than he will have the strength to fight. If you believe that he could save you from this storm than he will. It's all about how much you trust him." Ai replies smiling a smile that could melt any heart

Before Tigress could even say anything Ai was already waking Po up from their five minute rest and packing up to continue their journey. Tigress smiled knowing that she had someone to talk to and trust with her emotional trouble besides Po that understood what it is like to live her life. She wiped her eyes and made it look like she had just arisen from her short rest instead of being on the verge of tears like she moments earlier. She looked at Po and gave a genuine smile at how blessed she was to know him. She made a vow to forever be loyal and faithful in Po's abilities. _'I promise you, Po that I will always be there for you. Forever and always.'_ She thought to herself while stretching for the long run.

Po on the other hand wanted to become a tiger just to be able to tell Tigress how he felt about her. The challenge was the only thing standing in between him and the girl of his dreams; while Tigress was stretching he was hoping that his inner breed was a Tiger. He had not even realized he was staring a love-struck stare until:

"Alright you two, let's get a move on. The playing grounds are just above that mountain." Ai states with a knowing smirk

Due to Ai's speed and strength, she had managed to cut the four week hike to the said mountain into a night long journey. She knew the mountain climb would take up the majority of the day but was willing to pull out all the stops to ensure Po's victory and her freedom. She knew her sibling's job and genders but as she stated herself not their names. The mountain had stated that only when the Dragon Warrior had won the match like she actually had then she would know. She only said she had lost the match to humble herself and to make it seem like the Dragon Warrior was the only one left to save them. She was not aware that the Heaven's Council wanted her to stay a heaven's advocate and merely lied about her victory over them thinking that she would drop her guard.

Ai knew Tigress would not tell Po how she felt in fear of being caught a cheater in the challenge, but she also know that Jing was bluffing because the Tiger race were the most difficult to find in all of China. She knew the Dragon Warrior is a three in one breed, meaning that given the chance he could change form out of free will. She also knew that he knew not of this power so kept quiet about it. They were just at the foot of the mountain when they heard:

**"WHO DARE TREADS MY TERRITORY?" **a voice boomed from the mountain

**"IT IS I, LATEROSE THE DUELIST WITH THE MASTER OF THE TIGER STYLE OF KUNG FU AND THE DRAGON WARRIOR! WE MEAN NO ILL WILL TO YOUR TERRITORY LET US PASS!" **Ai replies in a tone that could make Shen shake in his feathers

**"THEE WILL ONLY BE GRANTED PASSAGE IF THEE CAN ANSWER THIS RIDDLE! DO YOU ACCEPT?" **the voice boomed

**"I ACCEPT THY CHALLENGE!"** Ai replies standing strong and firm

**"TWO HEARTS DESTINED FOR ONE ANOTHER SING TO ONE SONG. WHAT IS THY SONG?" **the voice boomed causing Po and Tigress to grow confused

**"LOVE'S ENTERNAL SONG!" **Ai replies in a firm proud tone

**"SING THY SONG!" **the voice booms causing Ai to smirk

"You guys have to sing." Ai whispers causing them to grow concern

"What?" they reply nervous

"It is beyond obvious that you two have someone special in mind and since this has to do with love. I won't be able to sing our way in but one of you can. Sing with your heart not with your mind." Ai replies causing them to calm down

_"Can't blame you_

_For thinking_

_That you never really knew me at all_

_I try to deny you_

_But nothing never made me feel so wrong_

_I thought I was protecting you_

_From everything that I go through_

_But I know that we got lost along the way" _Tigress started to sing unable to hide the passion she felt

Ai realized that Tigress was indeed her sister by blood because she the passion she held coming off of Tigress' vibe. She smiled as Po stood in complete awe of Tigress' voice and decided to jump in to help. She had pulled out her guitar and started to play to her melody and joined Tigress in her song.

_"Here I am_

_With all my heart_

_I hope you understand_

_I know I let you down_

_But I'm never gonna make that mistake again_

_You brought me closer to who I really am_

_Come take my hand_

_I want the world to see_

_What you mean to me?" _both Ai and Tigress sang in perfect harmony

Ai played her guitar with her passion into Tigress' song and knew that the riddle was meant to make these two see that the riddle was about them. She however knew that Tigress and Po won't see until the spirit that told her to be humble told them that they were meant to be together. She smiled at how Tigress lost herself in the song her own heart had written in the spur of the moment and sang:

_"What you mean to me" _before Tigress took the lead

_"Just know that I'm sorry_

_I never wanted to make you feel so small_

_A story_

_Is just beginning_

_For let the truth break down these walls_

_Oh yea, yea_

_And every time I think of you_

_I think of how you push me through_

_And show me how much better I could be" _Tigress sang causing Po to blush and wish that it was him that she was singing about unaware that it was

_"Here I am_

_With all my heart_

_I hope you understand_

_I know I let you down_

_But I'm never gonna make that mistake again_

_You brought me closer to who I really am_

_Come take my hand_

_I want the world to see_

_What you mean to me" _both Ai and Tigress sang unaware of how fair their voice sounded

Po really loved Tigress for who she was but this just made him want her even more. He was completely unaware of Tigress' feelings for him and literally wished beyond all things to turn into a tiger just to help out of this challenge so she can be with the one she truly loved. He was about ready to faint from the awesomeness of her voice until he heard:

_"Yeah_

_You make me feel like myself_

_Instead of being someone else_

_I wanna live that everyday_

_You say what no one else was sayin'_

_You know exactly how to get to me_

_You know it's what I need_

_It's what I need_

_Yeah" _Tigress sang with such passion that it was insane not to feel its presence

_"Here I am_

_With all my heart_

_I hope you understand_

_I know I let you down_

_But I'm never gonna make that mistake again_

_You brought me closer to who I really am_

_Come take my hand_

_I want the world to see_

_What you mean to me" _Both Ai and Tigress sang with a fire in their soul

_"What you mean to me." _Tigress sang finishing her song enjoying the feeling of singing with her heart

**"IMPRESSIVE NOW THAT ANSWER ONLY GRANTS TWO ENTRANCE OF MY TERRITORY. LOVE'S ENTERNAL SONG HAS TWO POINTS OF VIEW!" **the voice boomed causing Ai to agree

"Alright Po, now it's your turn." Ai whispers gently pushing Tigress to where she was standing moments earlier

"Ready?" Ai asks Po before she tunes her guitar

"As I'll ever be." Po replies nervous

"Then let's jam." Ai replies before she starts strumming her guitar

Po was nervous out of his mind but figured he might as well sing with his heart than his mind. So he thought of a song that matches Tigress completely. When he realized that no words could even begin to describe her accurately, he merely sang the song his heart wrote when he first saw her at the mere age of twelve.

**Po: Aw come on**

**Thundra501: Sorry Po but I just can't help myself :)**

**Tigress: I have to agree with Po on this one.**

**Thundra501: Again I just can't help it.**

**Huan Yu: Thundra501 does not own Kung Fu Panda Charcters they belong to Dreamworks**

**Yu MuRong: Hope you enjoy :)**

**Min Ling: Please click the review button at bottom of screen to tell us what you think**

_**Is there hope for Po's and Ai's freedom or are they doomed? Will Tigress be able to go through the challenge or will she lose? Will Tigress be able to tell Po how she feels or will it remain a secret? Can Ai and the others get to the Fabled Dragon's Mountain in time or will they fail? What song will Po sing? Is Ai truly Tigress' sister? Stay tuned**_


	11. Songs and The start of the Games?

Po had written the song to describe Tigress' elegance in battle and her beauty completely unaware of the romantic meaning behind the song itself. When the melody started to play, Po grew even more nervous. Would she realize that he had feelings for her? Did she even want his affection like he had wanted her affection? These questions all rushed through his mind as the melody started to cue his start.

_"Yeah_

_Oh now_

_She rolled in the west_

_In a summer sun dress_

_Hotter than the heat in July_

_With her wind blown fur_

_It just wasn't fair_

_The way she was blowin' my mind_

_Have you ever noticed_

_Every hurricane gets its name from a girl like this_

_She's a cat. Five kind_

_Keeps you up at night_

_Hangin' on the edge of a kiss"_ Po sang with passion

Tigress could barely keep herself from maintaining the hardcore side as her crush sang. The way his voice sounded soothing and upbeat just made her want to melt on the spot but she managed to stand firm and strong throughout the first verse. When he sang the next verse, she had to bite down a purr.

_"She's a beautiful mess_

_The kind you love to love_

_But what happens next_

_I got a feeling when the sun comes up" _Po sang nearly shattering Tigress' hardcore persona

Ai knew that if Po kept this up, Tigress would not be able to leave his side and would make up some form of an excuse to spend even more time with him. _'And they said it would never happen.' _Ai thought to herself as she remembered the rest of the Five's reaction to her suspicion. She didn't think that Mantis' jaw could drop that low at the very thought. Let alone Master Shifu's eye twitch to be that scary and she wasn't the one to cause it. She had decided to once again jump in the chorus like she had with Tigress.

_"I'm gonna wish I had a storm warning  
>I'm gonna wish I had a sign<br>I'm gonna wish I had a little heads up  
>Little lee-way, little more time<br>Some kind of radar system  
>Locked in on love<br>I got a feeling by the time the night finds the morning  
>I'm gonna wish I had a storm warning<br>I'm gonna wish I had a storm warning" _Po and Ai sang together in perfect harmony causing Tigress' heart to race even faster

Ai had to make a mental note to keep those two in check throughout their mission or they would lose by default. Losing meant that the Dragon Warrior will forever be loyal to the council and completely lose the ability to feel any emotion that could and would tear him from the council; meaning Tigress will lose the one she truly loves forever. She had a hunch that the mountain was a distraction but not made by the council. She decides to push her worries aside and continue to play with as much passion as she could.

"Ain't it funny how it feels  
>When you're burning your wheels<br>Somewhere between goin' and gone  
>You get so lost that you can't turn it off<br>You give in and you just turn it on  
>She's a heart full of rain<p>

Red lips like a flame  
>She's the girl from your favorite song<br>What a beautiful mess  
>One part angel, one part perfect, one part brick<br>The kind of flood you'll never forget"

Po had sang passionately as if his own heart had yearned to sing those words for decades

Po would probably never admit to the fact that the song was written in the middle of the Summer's festival when he saw for the first time in something that was training uniform. Granted it was a yellow training vest with a sky blue lining and light blue slacks, but to Po she looked like a goddess. One he knew he will never ever have the honor of calling her his. At least he can put all his feelings for her in a song and let the melody remind him of how close he had gotten to his childhood role model and crush.

"I'm gonna wish I had a storm warning  
>I'm gonna wish I had a sign<br>I'm gonna wish I had a little heads up  
>Little lee-way, little more time<br>Some kind of radar system  
>Locked in on love<br>I got a feeling by the time the night finds the morning  
>I'm gonna wish I had a storm warning<br>Ooo, Yeah

I'm gonna wish I had a storm warning  
>I'm gonna wish I had a sign<br>I'm gonna wish I had a little heads up  
>Little lee-way, little more time<br>Some kind of radar system  
>Locked in on love!<br>I'm gonna wish I had a storm warning  
>I'm gonna wish I had a sign<br>I'm gonna wish I had a little heads up  
>Little lee-way, little more time<br>Some kind of radar system  
>Locked in on love<br>I got a feeling by the time the night finds the morning  
>I'm gonna wish I had a storm warning<br>I'm gonna wish I had a storm warning  
>I'm gonna wish I had a sign<br>I'm gonna wish I had a sign  
>Or a storm warning"<p>

Po and Ai sang finishing the song together

**Moments Later**

The mountain had granted all three warriors access to pass through after Po had sang his song. While Po and Tigress had insisted on taking the fastest route, Ai had brought up the fact that they were literally a few moments away from their destination. She knew that they just wanted to find another distraction to hide their embarrassment of singing songs they specifically written for the other, but she wanted them to go through the blushing and awkwardness so that way she won't have to put up with it on the way back.

"So uh how exactly do we even know that we are there?" Po asks causing Tigress to silently breathe a sigh of relief

"You will know when you get there." Ai started to reply before they heard:

**"Welcome to the Games!" **a voice shout

**Po: Aw come on**

**Thundra501: Sorry Po but I just can't help myself :)**

**Tigress: I can't help but agree with Po on this one.**

**Thundra501: Again I just can't help it.**

**Huan Yu: Thundra501 does not own Kung Fu Panda Charcters they belong to Dreamworks or the songs in the prev chapter and this one**

**Yu MuRong: Hope you enjoy :)**

**Min Ling: Please click the review button at bottom of screen to tell us what you think**

_**Is there hope for Po's and Ai's freedom or are they doomed? Will Tigress be able to go through the challenge or will she lose? Will Tigress be able to tell Po how she feels or will it remain a secret? Will Po win? Is Ai truly Tigress' sister? Stay tuned**_


	12. Games Begin?

I wonder if Ai knew about the whole singing to get in the mountain was also a way to get into the games. I roll my eyes at how much of a coincidence this was turning into, and was about to question Ai until I heard her scoff. I was confused when I saw her stand in a way that just screamed _bad girl _while having that _don't-mess-with-me_ vibe coming off of her. I turn to see Po staring at me only for him to look away with a blush on his face. I wasn't about to show any more signs about my feelings for him so I just rolled my eyes in a playful manner.

"What do you want, **_Zan_**?" Ai replies in an annoyed tone

"What every male desires? To be Master Tigress' mate and to be the Dragon Warrior." He replies causing both me and Po to roll our eyes in distaste

"Ok so you're telling me that a lion in his mid twenties with absolutely no fighting experience wants to take the second highest position in Kung Fu and have the Tiger Master as his mate. You must out of your sick and twisted mind!" Ai replies brandishing a sword that I didn't even know she had

"Please I'm God's gift to females. If anything I deserve to be the Dragon Warrior the most instead of that fat slob." He replies in an arrogant tone causing me to growl

"Woah there, just because I am on the big side doesn't mean I am a slob." Po replies while I unsheathe my claws ready to teach that arrogant lion a lesson

"He who claims the other is a slob is the worst than one." Ai replies causing me to smirk thinking _'Damn she is not only tough in fights, she is also a smart ass.'_

"Shut up Ai, I'm a way better fighter than you and you know it." He replies pouting making me want to vomit

"Oh really, this coming from the male that actually thought that males are superior at everything including child birth, I think it is a bit much." Ai replies in a calm causing me and Po to laugh hysterically

Child birth is the one thing that can only be done by a female and for a male to think that he could perform the action better is just downright hilarious. I laughed so hard that I fell down landing on something. This is the first time someone had said something more outrageous than cooking rice in one's own stomach and actually believed it. I couldn't stop laughing and hearing Po's melodious laughter was causing me to blush. Since I was laughing so hard it was easy to make it seem like it was from laughing and not Po's sweet laughter.

"Hey females bitch and moan about that, us males are tougher than that." He replies causing us to laugh even harder forcing me to hold my sides

"Tougher than that? Hmm you make it sound as simple as breathing." Ai replies causing me to wonder how she can be so calm

"It is simple. You females make everything so damn complex. We males can take anything." He replies making me roll on my back in hysterical laughter

"Really? Then why were you crying like an infant when I told you that I would never be your mate and that no women in China would want you? I mean you fell on your knees and wept over simple things. Losing, being told off, humiliation, and the most common being one-upped. Those are few of the things that had made weep worst than an infant." Ai causing us to laugh to point where we had tears in our eyes

"There is no proof of those things, I'm a man's man." He replies pouting

"When I beat you in a simple dance off to shut you up, Huan Yu managed to outsmart into making out with a banana, WuTsen beat you in a game of Mahjong, and Li Ling actually getting a date with a beautiful white swan when you were flirting with her. Need I say more?" Ai replies increasing our laughter

He didn't say anything after that and storm off. Ai leaned against the cave wall smirking at I believe was a well earned victory. I had managed to calm down enough to where I was chuckling regaining my composure at a very slow rate. Once I did I managed to ask:

"Do you want to kill us with laughter?" sounding more tired than I felt

"Is it even possible to destroy Kung Fu with laughter?" she asks causing Po who was still chuckling to gasp out

"You almost found out. Damn I never thought someone can be that arrogant and stupid." Causing me to blush at how deep his voice sounded

"If you two lovebirds are done lying in that compromising position. We have important matters to attend to." She replies causing me to look exactly where I had ended up in

Right when I turn my head I was inches away from his face, sitting on his lap, tail brushing against….

**Po: Against what?**

**Thundra501: Sorry Po but I am not telling )**

**Tigress: I can't help but feel a little concern**

**Thundra501: Don't worry**

**Huan Yu: Thundra501 does not own Kung Fu Panda Charcters they belong to Dreamworks**

**Yu MuRong: Hope you enjoy :)**

**Min Ling: Please click the review button at bottom of screen to tell us what you think**

_**Is there hope for Po's and Ai's freedom or are they doomed? What was Tigress' tail brushing up against? Will Zan give up or come back for more? Stay tuned**_


	13. Emotions and Info?

Tigress immediately jumped to her feet with the biggest deepest blush on her face. She literally could not believe how compromising that position was moments ago. She gulped out of nervousness and had a thousand thoughts running through her mind. _'How long were we in that position? Did he even notice? Did he like it?' _were some of the thoughts rushing through her mind. Tigress couldn't even speak let alone make a move to continue the journey.

Po was blushing like a mad man at where Tigress' tail was moments ago and couldn't even get up. Like Tigress, he gulped out of nervousness and had a lot of thoughts rushing through his mind. _'How long were we in that position? Did she even notice? Did she feel comfortable? Would she want to talk about it?' _were some of the thoughts rushing through his mind. He managed to stand up and ask:

"How did we end up in that position?" in a shock/ dazed tone causing Tigress to think _'Did he really enjoy that position?'_ blushing even deeper

"Ever since I mentioned his ridiculous idea of males being better than females, you two fell side by side to the ground. When he mentioned that females made everything complex Tigress rolled so that she was fully in your lap. Then finally when I brought up how weak he truly was Tigress' tail ended touching….." Ai replies before

"Not one word, Ai. Not one word further." Tigress cuts her off blushing even deeper if it were possible

"Alright, alright but you two really need to calm your hormones down. It looks like more than innocent body contact happened." Ai replies throwing her paws up pointing towards Po

Apparently Po enjoyed the contact a little too much and didn't even notice. He blushed a deeper blush and tried covered the physically obvious evidence. Tigress blushed at the mere mention of Po's silent enjoyment but when saw him trying to cover his shame she nearly passed out from blushing too much. She shook her head violently getting rid of her blush and took a deep breath. She saw Ai with her paws up in a mock surrender, with a smirk that said _'why bother denying the truth?' _causing Tigress to sigh and say:

"It's not like we had any control over where we ended up. Seeing as how laughter decreases the guard one has, it wasn't like we had planned for that." In a calm tone with a smile "Besides we have much more important issues to worry about." She adds walking towards the trail Ai had been going in prior

Once she was out of ear shot, Ai turns to Po and looks at him in surprise and amusement. She shakes her head trying to hold in her laughter from how sensitive the Panda was. Once she managed to calm herself she then says:

"If a tail to the stomach does that, I would rather not know what happens if the tail went lower." Before following Tigress

**Moments Later**

Ai,Po, and Tigress had managed in one day to make a four day journey look like a breeze. Tigress couldn't believe Po's reaction to her touch. _'If a tail brush to the stomach turns him on, what would happen if it actually touched…..' _Tigress begin to think before she looks away to hide her blush. That had been burning in Tigress' mind ever since Ai had pointed it out. She was about to get to rest when she heard:

"Before we rest, I have to make this announcement now." Ai says in a tone of seriousness

"What's up, Ai?" Po replies curious

"Once Po wins, after changing form, he will start becoming more serious about missions. He will become a little more warrior like and when it comes to sparring he will have a hard time holding his power back. This means he could accidentally kill someone in a sparring match." Ai replies in a serious tone

**Po: Wait what?**

**Thundra501: Sorry Po ;) but i couldn't help it**

**Tigress: I can't help but feel a little concern about this**

**Thundra501: Don't worry about it**

**Huan Yu: Thundra501 does not own Kung Fu Panda Charcters they belong to Dreamworks**

**Yu MuRong: Hope you enjoy :)**

**Min Ling: Please click the review button at bottom of screen to tell us what you think**

_**Is there hope for Po's and Ai's freedom or are they doomed? What will happen to Po's personality? Can Po still be Po once he wins? Stay tuned**_


	14. Attacks and the Start of the Games

**At the Jade Palace**

Huan Yu was just walking around the court yard when she saw Wu Tsen walk with Sying and Yu MuRong. She took a closer look and saw that Jing Da was about to lung at them. _'What is he doing here? What does he want with Wu-san and the others? Is that a Sleeping Toxin Dart?' _were the thoughts racing in her mind when she started to observe the intruder. When she saw him trying to attack Wu Tsen, she acted instantly.

**"WU LOOK OUT!" **she shouted as Jing shot the dart

"Huh?" Wu replied before she heard the crack of a branch nearby **"AMBUSH! GO SOUND THE ALARM NOW!"** she added before pushing Yu MuRong out of the way of an incoming arrow

Wu instantly drew out her saber and fought a Gorilla Bandit that tried to launch an attack at Yu MuRong. Sying also drew her Katana and deflected the dart that was fired at Wu while blocking another bandit's attack against Yu MuRong. Huan Yu drew her two sabers to attack two bandits that tried to attack Wu who was currently fighting a gorilla bandit and a tiger bandit. Yu MuRong had no choice but to join in the fray. Right when the girls were about to be overpowered Li and Qiang jump in the fight as well.

"Damn Wu did you really have to roar that loud." Qiang commented while knocking out a bandit

"Shut up Qiang at least she acted before they even attack." Li replies roundhouse kicking a tiger bandit

"How did they even get in here?" Huan Yu comments while slashing through a tiger bandit

"Not a clue Huan-san but whatever the reason for it we have to hold them off." Wu replies blocking a double team attack from two other bandits

The fight lasted for another hour or so and would have been longer if Master Shifu and the rest of the Five hadn't intervened. Jing Da was about to sneak off when Wu threw her saber with near dealy accuracy. She turned to see Jing Da and was about to say something until:

**"YOU!" **Viper shouted in complete and utter anger

"Yeah it's me. Where's my mate? She has yet to show me who replaced me." Jing replies in same arrogant tone

"Just because I missed doesn't mean you can act like you're all that punk. Attacking us is one thing but when our backs are turned is another." Wu Tsen replied revealing four daggers in her paw ready to be thrown

"Oh please like you can actually kill Tigress' mate." He replies still trying to act tough

"You and Tigress oh please don't make me laugh! She would never agree to be your mate." Mantis replies laughing

"That is due to that old fool choosing a Panda to be the Dragon Warrior. She will be all mine soon enough." Jing replies acting like he is the best thing ever.

"Highly doubt that is the reason behind her refusal." Yu MuRong comments rolling her eyes.

"If you must know Tigress has been sent away on a mission with the Dragon Warrior." Wu adds in a nonchalant tone

**"WHAT? WHO DARES SEND MY MATE WITH THAT SLOB?" **Jing replies furious and attempts to break free

"Laterose the Duelist, and if I were you I would be mighty careful with what I say next." Wu replies flaunting her trusty saber

**Meanwhile with Po, Tigress, and Ai**

It had been awhile since Ai told them everything that would happen once Po wins, and Tigress had been lost in thought. She wanted Po to be hers but she didn't want to lose his goofy persona. She lowered her head in pure confusion as they walked the final steps in the cave thinking of how she should tell him how she felt. Right when she was about to snap out of her own self pity she hears:

"How can I tell Tigress I love her if she has a whole mess of issues on her plate?" Po mutters in sorrow unaware that Tigress caught it

Tigress didn't even think it was possible for him to love someone like her, especially when she treated him so horribly. She wanted to tell him that she didn't care about the match and just wanted to be his. Right when she was about to, she hears:

"We're here." Ai says in a tone of authority

Both Tigress and Po look to see an amazing meadow filled with the rarest flowers and brightest grass. It didn't look like a real meadow, in the sense of it looking too good to be real. Tigress was the first to notice the fountain. A fountain shaped like an actual tiger in a lotus position that had water spewing from the tiger's paws. When Po noticed the fountain he commented on how awesome it looked causing Tigress to blush and think _'I am seeing all this with my secret crush and my long lost sister. I'm way beyond blessed to get this chance with two of the most important comrades.'_ to herself. She turned to not only Po smiling but to see him pump himself up for the challenge. She chuckled at the sight of her heart's desire giving himself a pep talk to beat the council. Before she could even comment on how peaceful everything looked they hear:

**"SO YOU ACTUALLY MANAGED TO MAKE IT TO THE FABLE DRAGON'S MOUNTAIN ON TIME? LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN BEAT OUR GAME!" **a voice boom from the fountain

"Well, I guess that is enough sightseeing." Ai replies in a smart aleck tone

**Po: Ok now you have got to be kidding me**

**Thundra501: Sorry Po ;) but i couldn't help it**

**Tigress: I can't help but feel a little concern about this**

**Thundra501: Don't worry about it**

**Huan Yu: Thundra501 does not own Kung Fu Panda Charcters they belong to Dreamworks**

**Yu MuRong: Hope you enjoy :)**

**Min Ling: Please click the review button at bottom of screen to tell us what you think**

_**Looks like things have gotten interesting. Is there hope for Po's and Ai's freedom or are they doomed? What will happen to Po's personality? Can Po still be Po once he wins? Will Tigress ever tell Po how she feels? Stay tuned**_


End file.
